Don't Forget Me When I'm Gone
by MullberryAxis
Summary: "What the frick? What did you do to Icy-Hot?" Bakugou yelled at the two teens. "What are you talking abou-" the white one started before he glanced next to him as the red one did the same. "WHAT THE FRICK!" the red one exclaimed, jumping away from the white one like he had burned him. "Oh my." Todoroki gets hit by a quirk that splits him in two. It causes a lot of trouble.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone who clicked on this story! This is my first time publishing a fan-fiction online, so bear with me while I figure everything out. Also, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

P.S. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC.

Don't Forget Me When I'm Gone

Prologue

Sometimes, Todoroki wondered why the members of Class 1-A always seemed to find trouble when they were just trying to be like normal teenagers. The group of Todoroki, Bakuguo, Midoriya, and Kirishima had gone to the mall to look for some essentials for the latter two. They had found the stuff and were about to head to the exit when an explosion sounded somewhere behind them. They all shared a look before running toward the wreckage.

Some minor heroes, about five, were already there, trying to subdue the villain and taking care of civilians. The man seemed to be a low level villain, so the heroes in training decided to leave him to the pros and helped with the evacuation, Bakuguo begrudgingly. The pros were very happy for help in that regard as it freed up one of the heroes to help fight the villain, who was proving to be more difficult then they originally thought. The heroes were getting the upper hand though and the fight was starting to wind down.

The villain had a splitting quirk that shot like a beam from his hands. Whatever the beam hit would either split in two or double in quantity. The heroes, though, were gradually closing in on the villain, who called himself Divisor. Divisor could see that he was running out of options for escape, so he made one last ditch attempt. Which actually worked. He sent out a large blast with his quirk that surrounded him and went in every direction.

The pros took cover but by the time they came back out, Divisor was gone. And that wasn't the only problem. When the splitting wave was sent out, it also went past the pros toward the Class 1-A students, who had just gotten the last of the civilians out of the trashed mall. Luckily for them, Bakuguo and Kirishima were behind cover already. Midoriya and Todoroki weren't so lucky, though, and the blast ended up hitting them. Midoriya covered his head as the blast came and so he didn't see his classmate place himself in the path of the quirk, shielding Midoriya from harm.

As he slowly raised his head, Midoriya looked to his friend realizing what he had done. What Deku saw, though, was not what he was expecting. Thinking that Todoroki would be split right in half, it was a big surprise to see, not one, but two Todoroki's standing next to each other. Each one looked like one of his sides made into a whole, one with completely white hair, the other with red.

As Deku got up, Bakuguo and Kirishima came out from their hiding place and saw the same thing, proving at least that it wasn't an hallucination.

"What the frick? What did you do to Icy-Hot?" Bakuguo yelled at the two teens.

"What are you talking abou-" the white one started before he glanced next to him as the red one did the same. They looked at each other for a second before...

"WHAT THE FRICK!" the red one exclaimed, jumping away from the white one like he had burned him.

"Oh my."

~Well, this isn't good.~ thought Midoriya.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well, this is certainly not how I expected today to go."

Aizawa looked tiredly at the two teens sitting in the interrogation room of the police station. Each looked like a carbon copy of one side of Todoroki. Which, once they calmed down, was exactly what they claimed to be.

"Look I know it's really confusing, but seriously, we are Todoroki," the red one exclaimed, "I was confused by it at first too, but it's true."

"He is correct."

The white one definitely seemed calmer than the other one, more Todoroki like. But he had a coldness about him that reminded Aizawa of the old Todoroki.

"Why don't we hear them out, Mr. Aizawa," asked Midoriya. Somehow he managed to get into the room, with Bakuguo and Kirishima waiting outside. And Bakuguo was only still there because Kirishima made him. At least that's what he said.

"Well, I don't see any harm in it. Alright, then explain."

The red one looked to the white one, signaling him to be the one to recount the events.

"Very well. As you know, we were hit by the villain Divisor's splitting quirk. We were trying to protect Midoriya, so we placed ourselves in the path of the quirk. The next thing I knew, I was standing next to myself. I admit I was very confused at first, especially when my other half started yelling at me. He was more disoriented by what happened than I was." "Hey!" "Don't interrupt yourself. Anyway, once he calmed down a bit, we could determine that we were the two halves of Todoroki's personality."

"You could determine it, I'm still confused by the whole thing."

The two Todoroki's could tell Aizawa was thinking about their story and how probable it was.

"Okay, for argument's sake, let's say you're telling the truth. What parts of his personality are you?"

"I think I'm the part that deals with emotion and social skills. As you can see, that one's a total stiff." the red one said, pointing to the white one at the end.

"I believe I am the rational and serious side."

"It certainly appears that way." Aizawa leaned back in his chair. This whole thing was staring to wear him out. " Alright, don't ask me why, but I think you're telling the truth. Seeing as you are apparently both Todoroki, you're probably not a security threat. I'll get you both released so we can head back to UA and explain the situation to the teachers and the rest of your friends."

Midoriya had been weirdly quiet almost the whole time. Aizawa glanced at him to try and see what was wrong, only to see complete bafflement on his face. He followed his line of sight and looked at the red Todoroki, who was quietly humming to himself with a happy expression on his face.

~Okay now that's really weird~ thought Aizawa.

"Midoriya, take them out into the hall. I'll get them released." "Yes, sir, Mr. Aizawa"

Finally breaking out of his trance, Deku beckoned the Todoroki's to follow him. They did and soon they were all in the hall with Bakuguo and Kirishima.

"Hey! Kirishima! How you been?" the red one yelled toward the other redhead... Who looked like he wanted to run and hide somewhere.

"What the heck? Is this really Todoroki?" he asked.

"Afraid so," Deku answered, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"What the frick is wrong with you Icy-Hot?"

Kirishima and Deku turned to look at Bakuguo, who had a Todoroki on both sides. They appeared to be studying him. Bakuguo looked like he was about to blow their heads off.

"Uh, guys? What are you doing?"

"Oh, we just wanted to see how Bakuguo would react to there being two of us." the red one replied.

"Well, maybe you should stop being kind of creepy about it. He doesn't look too happy right now." Kirishima. Always the mediator. "So while we're waiting for Mr. Aizawa to release you guys, we should figure out what we're going to call you. 'Cause I'm already getting tired of 'red one' 'white one'."

"Who cares what they're called?! They're both Icy-Hot!" Bakuguo shuddered slightly after mentioning that.

"Hey, how about you split up our name? You know 'cause we're already split." red one said.

Deku immediately agreed. "Okay then, so you can be Todo," he said pointing to the white one, "And you can be Roki."

"I love it!" the newly dubbed Roki exclaimed. "It will suffice." Todo said in his monotone.

Aizawa came up after that and led the little group out of the building, making sure to state that he heard the part about the names so Roki wouldn't be all over him about it. He seemed like that kind of person. Aizawa caught himself. ~Stop! You can't think of them as different people. They are Todoroki and we need to get him back to normal.~

As they made their way back to the school, Bakuguo in the back doing his best to avoid either Todoroki, Aizawa couldn't help but dread the conversation that would need to take place with the other teachers. He would let Midoriya and Kirishima do the talking to the other students. He could only hope that they would catch the villain that did this soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roki honestly had no idea what to feel right now. He and Todo were literally two halves of the same whole, they shared the same memories, most likely the same fears and definitely the same ideals. One of the most confusing things about the whole thing, though, was why he felt so content. So happy. It wasn't like his original self at all and he still wasn't sure what he was happy about. He was the concentration of Todoroki Shouto's emotions and interactions. Most of which were negative.

He was quite aware of how much anger was still inside him and he feared that it wouldn't take much to set him off. But he found that he was really enjoying being happy and social with his friends on their way back to the dorms, even if it did weird them out some. He just hoped that he wouldn't blow up at the smallest things when they did get back. ~This is definitely going to take some getting used to~ he thought.

Meanwhile, they had reached the dorms and Mr. Aizawa sent them inside while he went to the teachers offices to call a meeting. Bakuguo lead the way, obviously wanting to get away from the Todoroki's. Kirishima and Midoriya followed with Roki and Todo in the back. As Bakuguo entered the building, Roki suddenly stopped, a sudden feeling of shyness coming over him. Todo, Midoriya and Kirishima turned to him, the latter two wondering what was wrong.

"Come, on Roki. You know there's nothing to be shy about." Todo called, knowing it would take more than that to get him inside.

"Why are you feeling shy, Roki?" Kirishima asked. The very idea of Todoroki being shy was ludicrous to him.

"We're so different now. What if they don't like us as much? Or worse, what if they like us more and when we go back to being Todoroki, they don't like me as a whole as much?"

There it was. "Roki, you know you don't have to feel that way. Just trust that your friends will treat you with the same respect that they always have."

~Midoriya always seems to know the right thing to say~ thought Todo as Roki started walking forward once again. As he came level to him, Todo placed a hand at Roki's back in a silent gesture of support, to which Roki shot him a grateful look. They all entered the dorms together.

There was no one in the doorway but they could hear voices in the common room. Midoriya peeked around the corner to see all of their classmates, minus Bakuguo, sitting around. Catching part of a conversation, he went back to the others.

" At least we don't have to go find everybody. It looks like Kacchan gathered everyone up in the common room. Let's go."

Midoriya walked in first, followed by Todo and Roki, and then Kirishima. As soon as the rest of the class saw Midoriya, they started asking why Bakuguo gathered them up, but quickly quieted once they saw the two Todoroki's. It was quiet for a long time. Eventually, Roki had had enough.

"Okay, you guys are making me really uncomfortable. Please stop staring!"

That snapped everyone out of their daze. Immediately, everyone started talking and ask questions at once.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Why are there two Todoroki's?"

"Does Todoroki have some twin brothers that we didn't know about?"

"Why is their hair not split?"

"Impostors!"

This time it was Todo's turn to be annoyed.

"Would you all stop speaking over each other and calm down?" Somehow that worked.

Finally, Iida spoke up. "Midoriya, would you please explain what's going on here?"

"I would love too, Iida."

Thus started a very long explanation of the events of the past several hours.

When he was finally done explaining the situation, everyone was speechless.

"So, yeah this is happening." Roki exclaimed happily.

"You don't sound very 'broken up' about it." Kaminari said.

A collective groan sounded through the room. But soon most everyone had a question for the two. One of which set a sour mood.

Unfortunately for him, Sero was the one who brought it up. "So this is, like, really good for the time that you're like this, right? Having two people with the Half-Cold-Half-Hot quirk?"

"Well, I suppose so consideri-"

Todo cut off suddenly for some reason. He looked at his hands and tried to activate his quirk. To his and everyone's surprise, both his hands froze over. He stared at his hands for a minute before looking toward Roki, a slightly scared look on his face. Roki looked back and after a second, clarity dawned on his face.

"Nononononono!"

The others looked at him in concern, not really knowing what's going on but knowing something was wrong. Roki looked at his hands with a frightened expression and activated his quirk. Both of his hands were surrounded in flames. Taking one look was enough to make him start hyperventilating.

"Roki? Roki, it's okay. It's okay, you just need to stay calm." Todo started to walk toward him, hands out in a placating manner.

"Calm?! How am I supposed to stay calm about this?! Now, I'm just like HIM. I don't have Mom's quirk any more to make HIS bearable. This might be the worst thing that has ever happened to us! What if I start acting like hi-" SMACK

The class looked on in shock. Todo winced as he slapped Roki, almost feeling like he was being slapped as well. Roki himself seemed just as surprised as his classmates but it succeeded in breaking him out of his frightened daze. He raised a hand to his face, tears streaming down. It was only then that Todo pulled his other half into a tight hug. Roki buried his face into Todo's shoulder, desperately seeking comfort.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard. Maybe harder than anything we've dealt with before. But you need to calm down." Todo looked up and remembered that they had an audience. "We're going to our room. Please don't ask about what just happened. You wouldn't understand."

Todo led Roki up to their room, leaving behind some really confused classmates.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say that All might was shocked would be a very big understatement. When Aizawa came into the office, calling a meeting with the principal and teachers, Toshinori expected something along the line of villain attacks, injury during practice, or even just that one of their students were sick. Hearing that Todoroki had been hit by a quirk was the last thing from his mind. The added bonus of his student basically being two separate people didn't help. Principle Nezu took the news rather well.

"This is certainly a disturbing turn of events. Catching this villain should be our top priority. We can't assume that this will just wear off."

"But what do we do with him... um, 'them' in the meantime?" Present Mic asked.

"I will leave that up to Aizawa."

Present Mic turned toward Aizawa, waiting for an answer.

"(sigh) I'll leave them in the class at least, when we're not doing exercises. We don't know the full extent of the effect the quirk had on him though. I wouldn't want to push them just yet. I'm planning on taking them to Recovery Girl once we finish up here."

"I'll go with you." All Might volunteered, "I want to see them."

"Fine."

"Well, other than that, there doesn't seem to be too much we can do about this until the villain is caught. Aizawa, take good care of them."

Aizawa nodded to Principle Nezu and got up to leave, All Might following. Before they left the room, though, Nezu stopped them.

"Aizawa. When you get the chance, the boy's father will need to be informed of the situation."

Eraserhead said nothing, just nodded. All Might looked slightly bothered but didn't comment. The two pros made their way to the dorms in silence. For some reason, Endeavor knowing about this predicament didn't sit well with either of them. Still an order was an order.

When they entered Class 1-A's dorm, complete silence was not what they were expecting. After a bit of searching, they found most of the students in the common area, talking quietly amongst themselves. When they caught sight of their teachers, Midoriya and Kirishima jumped to their feet and hurried over to them. The others stayed where they were but listened closely.

"What did Principle Nezu say? Can they stay here? Are they in trouble? Are they looking for the guy who did this? Do they know how to reverse this?"

"Okay, okay, Kirishima. Take a breath, will ya?" All Might said.

Kirishima quieted down, trying to take deep breaths.

"To answer your questions," Aizawa started, " Yes, they can stay here. No, they're not in trouble. Yes, they're looking for the guy who did this. No, we don't know how to reverse this yet. Now then, where are Roki and Todo? I want to bring them to Recovery Girl to make sure they're alright."

"They went up to their room. Roki got really upset about something and Todo wanted to get him some privacy. Hopefully he's calmed down by now. It happened about twenty minutes ago." Midoriya explained.

"What got him upset?" All Might asked.

"Well, we found out that Todo and Roki actually split quirks. Todo got the ice and Roki got the fire. For some reason, that really upset him." Kirishima explained. Midoriya didn't say anything, but he looked like he knew something that the others didn't.

"That's strange. If you don't mind, Aizawa, I'd like to be the one to go get them."

"Fine by me, I'll go ahead and call his father while you're at it."

Not for the first time, Midoriya looked disturbed by something. All Might didn't feel like looking into it too much right then. He made his way up to Todoroki's room and knocked quietly on the door. The person who answered looked like the white half of Todoroki. He looked slightly surprised to see All Might there.

"Who is it, Todo?" someone in the room asked, All Might assumed it was the other Todoroki. He sounded like him.

"It's All Might. Please, come in." Todo invited All Might into they're room.

"Oh my Gosh! All Might? Dude get him in here."

A red haired Todoroki came running up to the two. He didn't look very upset about anything.

"Hi, All Might! Gosh, it's so good to meet you. I mean, I've met you before of course, but not like this. This is just so cool. Todo, can you believe it? All Might is in our room!" "I'm aware of that, Roki."

~Well this is kind of weird~ All Might thought.

"Hello Young, Roki was it?" The red haired boy nodded fiercely. "Young Todo?" The other nodded much more calmly. "I'm here with Aizawa to bring you two to Recovery Girl. We want to make sure you're both in good health. And I, for one, wanted to see what this was all about. No offense."

"None taken, of course. I think we both feel fine, but if you believe it is necessary for us to see Recovery Girl, we will be fine with going with you. Right, Roki?"

Roki was too busy staring starry-eyed at All Might to respond, so he just nodded. He looked like he was about to bust something, he was so excited.

"Midoriya and Kirishima said that something upset you two. Are you both alright?"

Roki and Todo looked at each other a moment before Roki answered.

"Yes, All Might, I think we're alright. Honestly, it was more me than him. As I'm sure you know, I'm the essence of Todoroki's emotions and interactions. As it turns out, that means I can blow things out of proportion. I mean, I don't know if that is what happened earlier but regardless, I'll try to control myself and not cause problems."

"Well, as long as you're all right, I don't think you have to try to suppress anything. If you're both ready, we'll meet Aizawa down stairs. You know how he hates people being late." The two nodded at that.

The three companions headed down stairs. Aizawa was waiting for them and trying to ignore the chaos that only twenty teenagers living together can cause. At that particular moment, he didn't seem to care that Kaminari was seeing if he could charge everyone's phones at once without frying them, Sero was hanging from the ceiling like Spider-man and was being swung back and forth by Kirishima and Mina, and that Ururaka had floated Mineta to the ceiling to get him away from Yaoyorozu. Though Aizawa didn't know anyone who would care about the grape boy being on the ceiling.

To Aizawa's chagrin, Roki seemed to be in a good mood again and decided to join in the fun, rushing over to where Sero was hanging. For some reason, he thought it would be a good idea to deck Sero through Kirishima, knocking the latter down and tearing the former off the ceiling. Mina couldn't contain herself and laughed at the boy's expense. They didn't seem to mind and eventually joined in. That is, until Mina decided to actually jump onto the small pile of people. Sero was at the bottom and suffice to say, he was not happy.

All Might and Aizawa watched on, not wanting to interrupt the sweet moment. But eventually, they had to go. They called Roki over, Todo had stayed next to them, and told him it was time to go. Of course, Midoriya insisted on coming as well, so a party of five left the dorms, heading straight to the Infirmary.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning: Endeavor shows up in this one. He needs to go to jail.

Chapter 4

Aizawa felt uneasy. His talk with Endeavor was strained and tense as he explained the situation. Endeavor had said he was coming over right away, which was what made Aizawa anxious, though he didn't know why. Tearing away from his thoughts, Aizawa tried to focus on what was going on around him. Roki and Todo were sitting next to each other on a bed in the Infirmary getting checked out. Midoriya was standing at the end of the bed, watching everything closely. All Might was behind Recovery Girl, while Aizawa was standing in the doorway keeping a look out for Endeavor.

"Well, I'm just about finished," said Recovery Girl, "As far as I can tell, they are both in perfect health. There doesn't seem to be any physical consequences from the quirk, aside from the obvious."

She addressed Roki and Todo. "But, if anything starts to bother either of you, come and see me immediately. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." They answered in unison.

"Is there anything else?" Aizawa asked from the doorway.

"No, I don't think so. If you'll wait a minute, I'll finish up here and release them."

Of course, as Recovery Girl went to do just that, Aizawa saw Endeavor turn the corner. Endeavor spotted him and headed his way. Aizawa frowned softly and stepped into the room.

"Roki, Todo. Endeavor's here."

The reaction he got was not what he was expecting.

"WHAT? WHY IS HE HERE?" Roki exploded.

"There is no need for him to check on us. Recovery Girl said we were fine. How did he even kno-" Todo cut himself off when Endeavor appeared in the doorway.

The three Todoroki's stared at each other for a moment. Endeavor was the first to speak.

"Shouto... This is quite a problem you've made for yourself. I'm rather surprised at you."

"A problem? Is that all you can say about this? Can't even muster up some slight concern that your perfect weapon is out of commission? "

"Don't waste your breath on him, Roki."

Endeavor said nothing, just looked at his son turned sons. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. Roki just continued to rant.

"I can waste my breath on this good for nothing pile of trash if I want to! In fact, that is exactly what I'm going to do, because this time, I don't have to hold back." Turning toward Endeavor, "I don't have to contain the anger and disgust I have for you. I'm going to tell it like it i-"

"Silence!" Endeavor boomed.

"You should know better than to speak to me that way, Shouto. I will let it pass this time because there are more important things to discuss. Like how this happened in the first place."

Roki looked like he was about to go off again when Todo grabbed his arm and shook his head. Roki looked at him a moment before calming himself down, allowing Todo to explain the circumstances to their father, albeit, in a very cold manner.

When he finished, Endeavor was staring at Midoriya, who was doing his best not to look intimidated.

"So you are responsible for my son being this way. If you had saved yourself, this never would have happened."

Roki looked like he was about to actually explode and Todo like he was seriously contemplating murder. Fortunately for Endeavor, Aizawa stepped in.

"Look here, the only reason you are here is for you to check up on your son, not to start accusing my students of things beyond their control. If you have a problem, you take it up with me, got that?"

Endeavor looked at Aizawa for a moment before nodding.

"Come, Shouto, we're going home."

...The utter terror that engulfed Roki's face at that sentence was a heartbreaking thing to see. Todo even looked frightened by the prospect.

This time it was Midoriya who looked like he was going to murder someone.

"No, you're not."

The certainty with which those words were spoken made everyone in the room pause. Breaking from his silent observation of the discussion, All Might finally spoke for the first time since entering the Infirmary.

"He's actually right about that. Roki and Todo must stay in UA's custody until the investigation is resolved. They're both witnesses and evidence."

After a long, tense moment...

"Fine."

With that, Endeavor left without so much as a backwards glance. Aizawa, All Might, and Recovery Girl all watched him go. As quick as a flash, Midoriya squeezed himself between Todo and Roki and was hugging them both fiercely. Roki was shaking slightly and Todo was actually leaning into the gesture. The adults watched them and each was thoroughly disturbed by what had just happened.

There were a couple things for certain. One, Todo and Roki were very glad to have Midoriya there.

And two, both All Might and Aizawa promised themselves that they would get to the bottom of what just happened. Neither man ever wanted to see that terror on Todoroki's face again, nor the murderous look on Midoriya's.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'll admit, this one was a little bit just me ranting.

Chapter 5

The morning after the check up, it was time to get back to school. Since Recovery Girl gave them a clean bill of health, Todo and Roki were allowed to attend class, all the while being closely watched by Midoriya. It was yet to be determined if they were to take part in any training exercises though. For the time being, they would have to do just the curricular studies. Which presented the first problem of the day. There were now 21 students and only 20 desks.

At first it seemed like a simple solution. Iida found an extra desk somewhere and set it up. The only thing was, it was on the other side of the room from Todoroki's original desk. Now, in any normal situation, that wouldn't be a problem. But the situation is never normal for Class 1-A. It started with Roki sitting behind Midoriya, as usual, with Todo going to the other side of the room, which just so happened to be near Mineta.

Class hadn't started yet, so Mineta was drawling on and on about this girl he saw the other day. Everyone just ignored him like normal until he started asking Todo's opinion on certain things. If he had been himself, Todo would have just ignored him or shut him up. But of course that wasn't the case. So as Mineta kept asking and asking about questionable things, Todo's patience was getting thinner and thinner, until finally...

"Would you shut up, you disgusting little troll?! Have some decency for once in your miserable life and stop talking. Actually, just stop thinking period."

Silence reigned. No one had ever heard Todoroki say something like that. And Todo himself had always been polite and respectful. Some of the class looked back and forth between Todo and Roki, who looked just as confused as everyone else. Which just made everyone else even more confused.

Before anyone could actually call Todo out on it, Aizawa came into the room. No one would even consider talking now so it would have to wait until later. Aizawa went to the middle of the room and began the lesson for the day. It went fine for about ten minutes before Aizawa noticed,

...someone was humming. Aizawa put down the piece of chalk he was using and scanned the room. His eyes settled toward the back.

"Roki."

The hot half of Todoroki looked up from his notebook.

"Stop humming. This is a hero course, not a music school. If you're going to do that, do it when I can't hear you."

Roki looked slightly surprised, perhaps he hadn't realized what he was doing, but regardless, he nodded and stopped humming. Class continued normally. For about twenty more minutes.

"Roki, I told you to stop."

Roki was once again humming quietly to himself, but his time, he didn't even seem to hear Aizawa.

"Roki?" Midoriya called.

Finally, the half boy looked up.

"What?"

"You were humming again, after I told you not too."

Aizawa didn't look happy.

"I was humming again?"

Aizawa frowned. As far as he could tell, Roki had never been this absent minded. Which meant there could be something wrong.

"Roki, I want you to go see Recovery Girl. There's something wrong with you right now."

"But I feel fine."

"Humor me."

Roki just shrugged, got out of his seat, and headed for the door. Aizawa beckoned Tsu over.

"Go with him and make sure he gets there."

"Ribbit. Yes sir, Mr. Aizawa."

As Roki and Tsu left, class resumed. Another five minutes and they had reached a short recess. The students were conversing among themselves, when Todo snapped again, this time at Kaminari.

"Todo! You will be respectful in this class room." Aizawa snapped.

"Yes, sir." Todo replied coolly.

Now the class was really starting to get worried. Todo snapping at people and Roki acting like Kaminari after he fried himself? This was starting to get too weird. Especially when there had been no sign of it before they all had entered the classroom.

Soon enough, Tsu and Roki walked back into the room.

"Recovery Girl said she couldn't find anything wrong with me. Can I sit down now?"

Aizawa studied the boy in front of him before nodding. As he went back to his desk, Roki passed by Todo, and for some reason, the cold half seemed to relax for just a moment, before tensing back up when Roki moved past him. Both he and Roki seemed to notice something, but didn't comment.

Aizawa resumed the class yet again, and this time they got to where there was only fifteen minutes left before Todo snapped at someone again. Aizawa glared hard at the boy, who glared back just as fiercely. Todo looked like he was about to say something that could get him expelled, when Roki suddenly burst from his desk and ran over to him, grabbing his wrist.

"Todo, don't you dare."

Todo and Roki were having a staring match. The classroom looked on, thoroughly confused, Aizawa included. Finally, it seemed that Roki was the victor, as Todo once again relaxed into his chair and averted his eyes. Roki seemed very pleased. Aizawa addressed Roki.

"Would you care to explain what is going on?"

Whatever it was, Roki at least seemed to be back to normal.

"I'm not quite sure, but it seems like if we get too far away from each other, we become kind of ...unstable?"

Aizawa looked between Todo, who was still looking at the ground, and Roki, and noticed that they did appear to be normal again.

"Across the classroom is not what I would call far."

Roki just shrugged.

"Well, then. It looks like we're going to be rearranging the seating."

After a bunch of shuffling around, Roki and Todo were sitting next to each other towards the back of the room. Before they started the lesson again, Todo stood up. All eyes turned to him.

"I would like to apologize to everyone for my behavior. It was not my intention to insult or hurt any of you. Please accept my deepest apology."

Todo bowed low, and the class voiced their forgiveness. Roki looked unbelievably proud of him.

"My apology is directed to you as well, Mr. Aizawa. I have disrupted your class. And I know how much you hate that."

"Apology accepted, Todo. I suppose, if we were going to find out about this separation issue, this was the safest environment to do it. Now, please take your seat and we'll finish the lesson."

Fifteen minutes later, Class 1-A was finally moving on to lunch. Quite a few of them were talking to Todo and Roki. As they were all leaving, Tokoyami, in Aizawa's opinion, summarized the whole situation perfectly.

"What a mad banquet of darkness."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Just letting everyone know, I am not great at fight scenes so bare with it.

Chapter 6

Over the course of the next few days, Class 1-A adjusted fairly quickly to having two Todoroki's. Something that, if they were being honest, bothered Todo and Roki a little bit. But there wasn't a lot of time to dwell on it when they were making all sorts of new discoveries about themselves. Like how Roki gets hot really quickly during the spring, even though it wasn't the hottest it was going to get. Yet another reason to fix their situation quickly.

Another was how they like their soba. Todo still liked his cold, but Roki preferred his hot. They also weren't allowed to train with their quirks. Use of them in small amounts was fine, but when they tried to fight with them, they quickly discovered that they couldn't use one quirk without the other. The strain of changing temperatures so extremely turned out to be too much. But the most important discovery was made three days into their predicament.

They were watching their classmates train with their quirks, everyone working to improve. It looked like three-ring chaos, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Every now and then, Todo would call out some advice and tips and Roki would encourage everyone like what they were doing was the most important thing in the world. Roki especially enjoyed encouraging Kirishima, who really appreciated it.

Currently, Bakuguo and Yaoyorozu were facing off. Momo made a shield for her left arm and had capture tape in her other hand. Bakuguo didn't seem to care about the capture tape, more inclined to beat his opponent out of the ring. Bakuguo was blasting himself all over the place, trying to keep Momo disoriented. It worked enough for him to blast the shield out of her hand. What neither saw, was the shield flying toward Todo and Roki, who couldn't see it because of the smoke made by Bakuguo's explosions.

The shield seemed to have come out of nowhere and the sharp edge flew past the left side of Roki's face. He had seen it coming just in time to not get his head sliced off, and dodged to the side, only receiving a small slice along his cheek. Aizawa had seen what had happened and paused the fight.

"You two okay?"

Roki turned to see if Todo was okay and, to his surprise, he saw a small cut on Todo's face, identical to the one he had just received except Todo's wasn't bleeding. Todo noticed it too when he felt a slight pain on the side of his face. He looked at Roki and noticed the same thing he did.

"I think you should see this, Mr. Aizawa."

Aizawa made his way over to the two after telling Bakuguo and Yaoyorozu to continue.

"What is it?" Almost before he finished speaking, he noticed the cuts.

"Why are both of you hurt? The shield didn't pass between you to cut you both."

"I know, Mr. Aizawa." responded Roki, "I was the one that was hit. Somehow, my being hurt, hurt Todo. I don't know why."

Aizawa thought hard for a moment before he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"If I'm correct, which I hope I'm not, this situation just got a whole lot more complicated. Do you mind?" he said, reaching for Todo's arm.

The boy shook his head and didn't react as Aizawa lightly pinched his wrist.

"Roki, do you feel this?"

"Yes, faintly."

Aizawa released Todo's arm and addressed him.

"Did you feel the shield cut you?"

Todo was quiet for a moment.

"It did not feel like I was physically struck. It felt more like a phantom of the real injury."

Roki spoke up then.

"When you pinched him, it did feel more like pressure than a pinch."

"So, the smaller the injury, the less the other is affected. Interesting." Aizawa's mind was running a hundred miles per hour.

"Once again, we were lucky to find this out in a safe environment. Well, as safe an environment as there can be with Bakuguo around."

Aizawa was definitely ready for a nap. He instructed the 'twins', as the school had dubbed them, to clean their cut and stay a safe distance away from the other students while they were still training. He then left to inform Principle Nezu and All Might of their newest discovery.

"This is most disturbing news," Nezu leaned back into his chair, "This places them in much greater risk. You must keep a close eye on them, Aizawa. It is probable to assume that if we lose one, we lose both."

"I understand. I would be lying if I said this doesn't make me a bit concerned. Their safety is my primary concern."

"Good. All Might, I would be pleased if you would look after them and their classmates as well. This could affect all of them."

"Of course, Nezu. It would be my honor."

"Aizawa, I will leave their restrictions to you."

Aizawa bowed in acknowledgment and farewell and left. When he got back to the training field, or what was left of it anyway, he called the students over to him. Class 1-A gathered around their teacher.

"It has been discovered that Todo and Roki are connected in a more... intimate way then we originally thought. If anyone is even thinking anything weird about that phrasing, you had better put it out of your head this second or you will be training until your limbs fall off..."

Roki and Todo looked very relieved that he added that.

"...Anyway, what I mean is that we found out that if one is hurt, the other suffers the same injury, though not as intense as the one who physically received the injury."

Everyone turned to the twins, who squirmed under their gazes. Kirishima found his voice eventually.

"Did you guys know about this?"

Todo responded.

"I...suspected that there might be a deeper connection between us. If you remember, when we first came to the dorms, Roki started to have a panic attack. I had to slap him to get him out of it."

"I didn't know about that part," griped Aizawa.

Todo seemed to ignore him for the time being.

"When I made contact, I almost felt like I was hitting myself. I didn't look into it though because we were both dealing with a lot at that moment. We still are, actually."

The class was silent. It was kind of weird, but the first one to speak was Ojiro.

"I know you both can take care of yourselves better than most people here, but I want you to know, I'm going to be more careful around you guys when training. It seems to me, if something happened to either of you, we would lose three friends. And I wouldn't want that to happen."

The others quickly pledged the same, except Bakuguo, who only told them to be more careful themselves. Roki looked to be on the brink of tears by the time they were all finished. He latched onto Ojiro first and from there, hugged or shook the hands of each of his classmates. He didn't try with Bakuguo, just punched him lightly on the shoulder. Surprisingly, Bakuguo just scoffed and walked away, muttering something about over-emotional redheads.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Some good angsty stuff here. Gotta love the angst. And me shamelessly bashing Endevwhore.

Chapter 7

On day 7 of being split, Roki and Todo were getting rather restless. Which was why they had practically begged Aizawa to let them go see their mother. Not to mention, they missed her. Before he had been split, Todoroki had last seen his mother 2 weeks ago. He had tried to go every week, but he hadn't managed the last one. They had now gone 3 weeks without seeing their mom.

Surprisingly enough, Aizawa had consented, on the condition that he himself accompany them. Since they couldn't use their quirks without hurting themselves and each other, as well as breaking the law, Aizawa would take it upon himself to protect them. If one of them got hurt, the other would, and Aizawa didn't think he could handle his students being hurt if he could help it.

Anyway, as Todo and Roki were getting ready to leave, they passed by the living room. Some of their classmates were there, mostly just talking and half paying attention to the TV, which had the news on. Nothing very interesting was on though, just a story about an increase of trash fires around the city. Nobody was really focused on it. Well, nobody except Bakuguo.

"Hey, Icy-hot!"

Todo and Roki appeared in the doorway.

"Your Dad's on the news."

Everyone stopped talking, looked at the TV, and felt their jaws hit the floor. Everyone turned to look at Todo and Roki.

"Oh, my word." was all Todo got out before Roki started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, my...Oh, DUDE!" Roki was on the floor now. Todo was trying to get him up so they could meet Aizawa, but he was having a hard time. Mostly because he was laughing too.

Their classmates were thoroughly confused. Midoriya walked into a scene of Roki on the floor laughing, Todo trying to pick him up while laughing himself, and a very smug Bakuguo.

"What's going on?"

"I was just telling them that their Dad was on the news."

Midoriya looked at the story on the news. And promptly started cracking up as well. Which helped his classmates' confusion absolutely none.

"What the flip is going on here?" wondered Sero from the couch.

"I have no idea." Kaminari responded.

Eventually, Aizawa came in, wondering what was keeping Roki and Todo. He wasn't expecting to see both Roki and Midoriya on the floor, laughing like maniacs, Todo almost as bad, and varying levels of confusion on the rest of the class's faces.

"Todo, Roki. Time to go. Get off of the floor."

Roki was finally starting to calm down, and with Todo's help, got up. Aizawa looked at both Todoroki's and signaled them to follow him out. Before completely exiting the room, Roki turned to his confused friends and simply said "Our father is a humongous jerk".

When they were a ways from the dorms, Aizawa finally asked what it was that he had witnessed. Roki almost started cracking up again, but managed to contain himself as Todo explained to Aizawa. To their surprise, Aizawa didn't seem all that bothered that they were laughing over their classmate calling their father burning garbage. What they didn't see was Aizawa subtly hiding an amused smile behind his scarf.

They got to the hospital and after a few minutes, got permission to see their mother. The staff was a little concerned for Todoroki after they had explained the situation, but they didn't want to prevent him from visiting his mother. The 'twins' and Aizawa walked to Rei Todoroki's room. Roki was about to knock on the door, when his hand suddenly froze inches from the wood.

"Roki?" Todo asked. He could feel discomfort practically flowing off of Roki.

"I just realized," he started quietly, "I look just like him now. I look just like Endeavor."

Aizawa was confused but stayed quiet as Todo turned Roki toward him.

"It doesn't matter. You're nothing like him. Neither of us are."

Roki didn't look convinced in the least. So Todo took a different approach.

"What if I go in first and explain everything to her. Then you can come in once she's prepared."

Roki looked Todo in the eye for a moment before...

"Okay...Okay, I think I can do that."

"Alright, then. I'll call you when she's ready."

Todo stepped into the room and greeted his mother. Rei stood and turned to greet her son, when she gasped quietly.

"Shouto! You dyed your hair!"

Todo smiled slightly.

"No, mom I didn't. Let's sit down. I'll explain everything."

( a few minutes later)

"So Roki is afraid to come in here because he thinks he might hurt me?"

"Basically. As I said, he and I split everything, including our appearance."

"Oh, the poor dear! Send him in, Todo. I want to see him."

Todo nodded and went to the door. He opened it up and beckoned Roki in. Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Roki timidly walked into the room, head lowered. Rei got up and came over to him. Ever so gently, she took his jaw and raised his head so she could look him in his fear filled eyes.

"Hello Roki," she said softly.

He looked into her eyes and to his relief, only saw a mother's love.

"Mom!"

He hugged her fiercely. Rei returned the hug and even beckoned Todo to join in. As she hugged her boys, she saw a strange, tired looking man fondly watch her son and softly close the room's door.

(two hours later)

Roki and Todo said goodbye to their mother and left the room with smiles on their faces. They waved to Aizawa, who had gone down the hall to the waiting room. They met up with him and left the hospital.

"Well, did you enjoy your visit?"

Roki replied enthusiastically.

"Yes, sir! It was great to see mom again. Thank you so much for letting us do this."

"My pleasure."

"Perhaps," Todo started hesitantly, "you would like to meet her next time? She saw you close the door and asked who you were. She expressed a desire to meet you."

Aizawa was a little surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, maybe."

"TODOROKI! MR. AIZAWA!"

The three looked up and saw Kirishima running toward them. At first it seemed like something was wrong, but as he got closer, it was easy to see the huge smile on his face.

"Hey Kirishima! Watcha doin' here?" Roki asked with an equally big smile.

"I was getting some supplies at the drugstore and saw you guys pass by. I thought I'd join you since I'm on my way back."

"Of course, we'd be happy to have you join us Kirishima." Todo replied.

"Cool! By the way, coming up to you guys, I noticed that you, Todo, always seem to stand on the right and Roki on the left. Do you just do that automatically or is it on purpose?"

Todo and Roki looked at each other. Roki was the one to respond.

"I didn't even realize we did that. Weird!"

Kirishima laughed and the little group went on their way back to the dorms. Aizawa, though, had a strange feeling, one that he couldn't quite place. Unknown to all of them, two pairs of eyes were watching the group leave, lingering on the two that were identical.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright, things are starting to happen now!

Chapter 8

Life was relatively normal for several days after the visit to the hospital. Little progress had been made on tracking down the villain Divisor. Roki and Todo were a little bit concerned about that, mostly because it was quite obvious that the quirk they were hit with was not going to undo itself. But their friends were very good at supporting them and, at times, distracting them from their problems.

Distractions only work so far, though. While Todo and Roki appreciated their classmates' efforts, it was feeling more and more like they were forgetting that Todo and Roki were supposed to be one person. But they never brought it up with them.

But on a lighter note, Mr. Aizawa had allowed them to go on a shopping trip with some of the others. The hospital visit had been four days ago, and they had been cooped up with nothing but homework to do since. So they accompanied Midoriya, Bakugou, Kaminari, Ururaka, and Kirishima to the mall. They didn't need anything, but were enjoying being out of the dorms.

After an hour or so of shopping and being unwilling test subjects for Ururaka to put clothes on, the twins and company headed to the food court for lunch. They all ordered their food, Bakugou having the spiciest thing on the menu, of course, and ate with some friendly conversation. Kaminari ended up accidentally squirting Todo with ketchup, for which he apologized and then laughed at. To his credit, Todo simply grabbed a napkin and cleaned himself up. It was very sticky, though, so he got up to go to the restroom. Kirishima stopped him before he left the table.

"Yo Todo! Shouldn't you take Roki with you? You know, with the whole 'we can't be more than two feet from each other' thing?"

"Oh yes. I almost forgot about that. Roki?

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he said, scarfing down the rest of his food.

"You're lucky Iida's not here or he would be lecturing you about proper food intake." Kaminari commented.

"I've gotten one of those lectures before," said Ururaka, "I never want to hear that much about the human digestive system ever again."

Roki laughed and went to follow Todo, who was still waiting on him. They both entered the restroom and washed their hands. Roki finished drying first so he waited by the door for Todo. As Todo dried his hands, though, he got a strange feeling. He looked to Roki, who had the same confused look in his face as Todo did.

"...Hurry up, Todo. I want to get back to the others. Something doesn't feel right."

Todo nodded and threw away the paper towel he was using. He was walking toward Roki when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw...

The wall was melting. Quite literally melting and there was no heat coming from it. Todo and Roki looked at each other in confusion and decided in that instant to book it from the restroom. They weren't quick enough. A hand came from the goop that was now the wall and snagged the back of Todo's shirt. He struggled against it and the person attached to the hand came out of the wall somewhat.

It was Divisor. He got Todo into a headlock and pulled him through the wall before Roki could even react. And he did react.

Roki lunged for his other half, knowing that he was too late, but having to try all the same. His hand hit solid wall as Todo's name sounded on his lips.

The others came running into the restroom, having heard their friends' yells. They were greeted with Roki kneeling on the floor and no sign of Todo.

"Roki? What happened?" Midoriya asked.

Roki looked up into his eyes.

"I lost him."

(Forty minutes later)

Aizawa came running up to the teens waiting in the sitting area. Roki was panicking and sobbing, the loss of his reasonable side leaving him incredibly vulnerable. The others explained what they could to Aizawa and repeated to him what little Roki had said before breaking down. Aizawa called the police and informed them of what had happened before making his way over to Roki.

Kirishima was sitting with him, trying to console his friend when the others talked with their teacher. Aizawa motioned for him to move so that he could take his place. He did, but stayed close by just in case. The rest of the group hanged back so as not to crowd Roki.

"Roki," Aizawa called gently, "I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that?"

Roki looked at his teacher and tried to give a small nod. The next few minutes were just Aizawa and Roki breathing in sync.

"Good. Good job. That's better. Now, I want you to take it slow and tell me what happened. You can stop anytime you want, but I need to know the details."

Roki nodded for real this time and started to recount the events that took place, not even an hour ago. He only had to stop once. Aizawa's frown got noticeably deeper when Roki said that it was Divisor who took Todo. And that there was an unknown quirk user involved as well.

"...and we've been waiting for you since. I think that's all."

"Okay, very good. You did well, Roki. Knowing who has him should make him easier to find." At this he looked at him, "And we will find him."

Roki didn't respond.

(somewhere in the city)

"I thought you were going to get both of them."

Divisor glared at his colleague, if you could call them that.

"That was the plan. But you know how often things get messed up. The other one was too far away for me to grab without putting up a big fight. You know who that would have drawn."

"Well, it's no matter," said a third man, "We have one to study, that should be enough. Though you could have tried to create a portal a bit closer to both of them, instead of just one."

The portal maker, NoSpace, huffed and grumbled to himself.

"In the meantime, let's get this kid off the floor and get a quirk suppressor on him. I don't fancy being turned into a block of ice when he wakes up."

Still moody, NoSpace pulled Todo off of the ground, tying him to a chair in the middle of the room and placing quirk suppressors around each of his wrists.

"When are we going to start our...research?"

"As soon as the kid wakes up, Treehugger. We're going to find out exactly what my quirk did. Who knows, maybe we've discovered a new way to use it as a weapon."

"Maybe. It'll be fun getting it out of him, either way."


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry if the villains are cliche. I've never written bad guys before.

Chapter 9

Todo woke with a start. He jerked his head up, only to groan softly at the headache that had decided to split through his brain. He looked at his surroundings, noted that he was tied to a chair, and finally rested his eyes on his captors.

"Oh, good. He's awake," one said, who looked like he was cosplaying as an ent. The others looked up from what they were doing to study their prisoner.

"Well, I expected you to stay asleep a while longer, but that's no problem. Now, we can get to work quicker." Divisor said, clearly pleased with himself.

Todo glared at the villains, trying to activate his quirk to freeze them, but it wasn't working. He looked at his hands and saw two cuffs, one on each wrist. Quirk suppressors.

"And just what might that work be?" he asked to stall them from whatever they were planning on doing.

"Well, you see, we need some information from you," the third villain said. Todo assumed he was the teleporter.

"And what information might I have that you could possibly use?"

"For starters, you can explain exactly what it is that my quirk did to you, no details omitted." Divisor told him. Todo frowned softly.

~So they don't know what it did other than that it split me. Interesting.~ thought Todo.

"And why would you want to know that?"

"That's for me to know and you t-"

"We want to know if we can use it as a weapon."

"Treehugger!"

"What? He's going to figure it out anyway when we question him. Why waste time?"

Todo smirked. "You don't have very good control over your men, do you? Makes sense though. You don't seem to be very good at anything, really." Todo forgot about the whole 'no filter when away from Roki' thing.

A fist across his face told him that antagonizing the villains might not be a good idea.

"You better keep that mouth in line and answer our questions." Divisor didn't seem to like the crack Todo had made.

"And if I don't?"

"Then, you'll find out just how good Treehugger is at manipulating wood,"the villain, whose name he had yet to learn, said. "You've heard of the bamboo under the fingernails torture? Take that with large spikes of wood that can move around even after they've entered the skin, and you've got a world of hurt."

"So it's best for everyone if you cooperate."

Todo didn't say anything. He just glared intensely at his captors, almost making Treehugger step back.

"Well, it's your loss if you want to be stubborn. Your world will be one of pain." Divisor said.

~Nothing new there. But still~ Todo thought as he watched the villains prepare to torture him, ~Please hurry, Roki!"

( at the police station)

Roki was in the interrogation room with Aizawa and had just finished telling the police what had happened. Midoriya and the others had been sent back to the dorms, but not without much protest.

"Do you have anything on Divisor?" Aizawa asked, "Even a name?"

"I'm sorry, no. We don't have anything new on him," the cat officer, Sansa, said, "I'm afraid we have nowhere to start looking for the villain and his captive."

Aizawa sighed loudly, concern for his student clouding his mind. He almost didn't notice Roki tugging on his sleeve.

"What is it?"

"I can find them."

Aizawa and Sansa glanced at each other in surprise.

"You can find them? How?" the cat officer asked.

"I... I can feel him. Todo. I couldn't at first, but I can now. I think he was unconscious before. But he's awake now. I can-"

Roki cut himself off suddenly, his head jerking a little bit, as a red hand print appeared on his face. He cried out, more from surprise than anything, as he wasn't expecting it. Aizawa turned to him, making sure he was alright.

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Yes, sir," Roki said shakily, "He's awake and most likely about to be tortured. If we don't go soon, I might not be able to direct you through the pain."

Roki was terrified. He could feel Todo's fear of what was going to happen and, in a sense, he heard his silent plea for help. Roki remembered what Mr. Aizawa had said about breathing and tried to intake any air that he could. Aizawa could see that Roki was desperately trying to stay calm.

"We need to go get him. Officer Sansa, call two other pros and tell them to meet Roki and I at Tatooin Train Station." Aizawa got up and was dragging Roki to the door.

"Wait, Aizawa! Are you sure you can trust his directions? He seems really out of it." Officer Sansa asked.

"I don't know. But right now, this is the only lead we have and the longer we wait, the more my students will suffer."

With that, Aizawa led Roki out of the building. Roki was still reigning in his emotions, so he wasn't giving any directions. Aizawa trusted that the train station was the right place to go. They were almost there when Roki cried out in pain. He clutched his right arm and started tearing at the sleeve.

"Roki? Roki! Hey, come on stay with me!" Aizawa steadied his son- HIS STUDENT- and his voice seemed to help ground Roki.

Roki stopped fooling with his sleeve, though he didn't let go of his arm.

"Ah! This is unpleasant."

"Do you still feel it?"

"Yes," he said, breathlessly, "It's still there. It feels like something is being shoved under my skin. Oh, gosh! We have to get to Todo! If it's this bad for me when we're this far apart," he left the thought hanging.

"Okay then, come on. We're almost at the train station. Let's get our boy back."


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Warning for torture, I honestly don't know if it would be considered really bad or not. Just be careful, I guess.

Chapter 10

Todo tried to muffle a scream as the villain, Treehugger, pierced his left arm with a large wood spike. He already had an equally large spike embedded in his right arm, and now both had wood twisting around inside of them. He glared harshly at his captors, in incredible pain, but refusing to answer any of their questions.

"Come on now, kid. It's only going to get worse from here. As fun as this is, there's only so much you'll be able to handle before you pass out," said Treehugger.

"Alright, Treehugger, that's enough," said Divisor, "Pull them out."

The villain looked disappointed as he withdrew the wood from Todo. The exit was just as painful as the entering, and Todo just barely managed not to scream his lungs out.

"I think with someone like this, you need to soften them up a little bit first," commented NoSpace.

"How do you do that?" Treehugger asked.

"You beat them to a pulp, then you take your knives, or in your case, spikes, and play around with them like that for a bit."

"Oh. Should I beat him up a little then?"

"I think you've done pretty well so far, Treehugger," said Divisor, "We'll give you both a little break before you have your next go at him."

Treehugger nodded and walked away from Todo, who was quite relieved to have a break. Even though he still felt like he'd been run through a grinder. All he could do was hope that Roki and Mr. Aizawa were on their way.

(on the train)

Roki and the three pros were headed for south Tokyo on the fastest train they could get. Aizawa had found a secluded part of the train so that no one would be able to hear Roki's frequent cries of pain. The kid was trying to be tough for his teacher and his other half, but the closer they got to Todo, the more painful his phantom injuries were getting. The only good thing about that was they were pretty sure they were headed in the right direction.

When they got off at their stop, Roki stood still a moment, trying to feel his way to Todo. When he began to move again, he ran with an urgency that concerned Aizawa.

"Roki! What is it?"

"They're about to start torturing him again! I can feel how frightened he is! We have to hurry."

The heroes caught up to Roki and quickly formed a circle around him to protect him. Roki was calling out directions as they ran, until finally, they came upon three buildings. Each looked fairly run down and deserted.

"Which one Roki?" Aizawa asked.

"The one all the way on the right."

"Alright. I need you to take cover on the other side of one of the other buildings," Aizawa instructed. Roki nodded and ran to the left side of the middle building. Aizawa turned to the other pros.

"Give me two minutes to sneak around back. I'm going to see how many there are. When I give you a signal, enter the building from the front. I'll ambush them from behind when they're distracted by you."

The pros nodded their agreement and Aizawa snuck around to the backdoor of the building. He opened the door quietly and slipped in. He made his way through two cluttered rooms before coming to the door leading to the front room. He crouched down next to it and listened for any sounds coming from the other side. He didn't have to listen very hard.

"You ready to go again?" a voice asked.

"Yep, how 'bout you, kid?" a different voice asked.

"Screw you."

That was definitely Todo. Aizawa quickly contacted the other pros through his earpiece.

"He's here. Go."

As Aizawa finished relaying his message, he heard a cry come from the other room. They were torturing Todo again. The underground hero almost burst into the room himself, but restrained himself as he heard the other pros burst in from the front. He waited a few more seconds before he turned around and kicked the door in.

The room he burst into was fairly large and was already being turned into a battlefield. Three villains were in the middle of the room, already engaging the heroes, and were standing a ways in front of Todo, who was tied to a chair with a large spike of wood protruding from his left shoulder, just above his heart. His arms were also bleeding heavily from similar looking wounds.

Aizawa absorbed all of this as he ran across the room, sending his capture weapon out in front of him to catch a wood spear headed for the heroes. The villains only then realized that there was another threat. By that time, Aizawa had reached Todo and was already activating his quirk, erasing the one he hadn't seen yet, which he assumed was the warping villain that had helped get Todo out of the mall.

An assumption which, considering the conversation between the villains, was correct.

"NoSpace, get us out of here!" Divisor cried.

"I can't! My quirk isn't working," NoSpace responded.

"What do you mean, it's not-"

They didn't have an opportunity to continue before the heroes pushed them into a corner. Aizawa had to keep his attention on the warp villain, so he could only call out a warning when the one with the wood quirk slipped out a side door. One of the pros started to follow when a huge chunk of wood burst through the door, effectively stalling the heroes.

"You two put quirk suppressors on them and take care of Todo, I'll take care of the other one." Aizawa called as he ran out the front door.

Meanwhile, Roki was waiting in the back of the alley next to the building Aizawa had told him to go to. He was trying to be as quiet as he could, but with how close Todo was, it was very hard not to scream with how much pain they were both in. Because of this, he didn't notice when someone entered the building he was resting against...

Treehugger was freaking out. He ran away from the fight as fast as he could and entered the next building, hoping the heroes would think he would just run straight down the street to get away. He sprinted to the other side of the building towards the back and was about to go out the backdoor when he heard a small noise. He reacted immediately and sent a spike through the wall. A pained cry told him that he hit someone. He exited the building and looked around the side to find...

The red half of the Todoroki kid was stuck on the end of his spike. He was still conscious but barely. Treehugger was about to finish the kid off when he heard footsteps both in front and behind him. Whoever was behind him seemed closer, so Treehugger turned around, readying himself for a fight. Who he saw made him pause.

"What are you doing here?"

The person didn't reply. He simply raised a hand and shot scorching hot flames from his fingers. Treehugger wasn't expecting this and couldn't shield himself before he was blasted into the wall of the alley across from Roki. After sparing Roki one last glance, the unnamed figure disappeared around the corner of the alley as Aizawa rounded the opposite corner.

Aizawa immediately ran to his student after he saw the villain was unconscious. He carefully removed Roki from the spike, getting covered with blood in the process.

"Hold on, Roki, help's on the way. For both of you."


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: A bit of Dadzawa here, a bit of Dadzawa there.

Chapter 11

Roki's eyes opened to the blinding white of a hospital. At first, he couldn't remember why he was there. With a glance to the side, he saw that Todo was in another bed next to him. He looked down at himself and found bandages wrapping around his middle where the spike pierced his body. That reminded him of what happened pretty quickly. But for some reason, he didn't feel much pain.

~They must have hopped me up on some mega painkillers for me to not feel anything. But I can think pretty clearly. Weird.~ Roki thought.

His head spun around quickly upon hearing a door open. All he could think in that moment was ~please don't let it be Endeavor.~ Roki breathed a sigh of relief as Mr. Aizawa and a nurse came into the room.

"Good, you're awake." Aizawa said, relief hiding in his tone.

"Yeah, I just woke up. I'm kind of surprised I'm not really loopy. But actually, I'm more worried about Todo. How is he?"

"You're both going to be fine," Aizawa said as the nurse started checking over Roki, "He lost a lot of blood and there will be scarring, for both of you, but after a transfusion, his condition stabilized. You should be worried about yourself, though. You've been unconscious for almost 30 hours, now."

Roki looked slightly concerned.

"I thought I was going to be fine?"

"You are. I'm more concerned about your apparent lack of self-preservation," Aizawa scolded, "(Sigh) But still, you did a good job of knocking out the villain when you were impaled on a spike."

Roki was confused for a moment before he remembered what had taken place. He nodded his thanks to his teacher, feeling slightly guilty for not telling him what actually had happened.

Aizawa didn't appear to notice anything, since he started telling Roki more about his and Todo conditions. He also told him that when Todo wakes up, they were going to have a lot of visitors. Their classmates were getting very impatient to see them. His two siblings were also anxious to check on him.

By then, the nurse had finished her examination and told Roki to get lots of rest.

"The only reason you're not in extreme pain right now is because of a quirk one of the staff used on you and your companion. It will wear off in about six hours. Recovery Girl is helping with your care, so hopefully, we can get you both patched up with minimal pain. So get as much rest as you can in the meantime."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Before I go, Roki, there's one last thing you need to know," Aizawa said, "Since we caught the villain who split you in the first place, we can actually start making progress in getting you back to normal. Divisor is being surprisingly cooperative, he probably thinks he'll get off easier if he does, so hopefully within a week, you'll be back to being just one teenager with too many issues. Feel free to tell all this to Todo when he wakes up. If you're still awake."

After quickly ruffling Roki's hair and laying a gentle hand on Todo's shoulder, Aizawa made his exit. All of the thoughts in Roki's head were starting to give him a headache, so he decided to try and get some sleep. Which took a while to come because of said thoughts but eventually he fell into a restful sleep, content knowing that his other half was safe in the next bed...

The next time he woke up, it was because he could feel Todo pulling himself back into consciousness. Roki once again opened his eyes to the white hospital walls and sat up straighter in his bed, watching Todo closely. He could see Todo's flickering eyes under his eyelids and the slight movement of his hand.

"Stop staring like that. It's creepy."

"Todo! You're awake!" Roki cried.

Todo cringed slightly at the noise.

"Like you didn't already know that. And keep your voice down. I have a headache."

Roki had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry. I'm just happy to see you. I was so worried."

Todo turned his head to study Roki. Whose expression was steadily getting sadder. Todo sighed and shifted in his bed to where he was only on one side of the bed, wincing a bit in the process. Roki noticed and with a smile, climbed out of his bed and went over to Todo's, dragging his IV with him. He clambered into the hospital bed with his other half and laid on his side. Roki reached an arm around Todo and pulled him close, being mindful of both their injuries.

Todo was stiff at first but soon relaxed into Roki's embrace. It was definitely something that they both needed. They stayed like that for a while, each soaking in the others presence, before Roki found the courage to speak.

"Todo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? I felt how frightened you were. It made me so worried for you. I'm the one who's supposed to have the intense emotions after all. What happened?"

Todo was silent. He didn't want to burden Roki with the details but at the same time, he wanted to talk about it. Because, yes, he had been incredibly frightened. And that fear only spiked when he felt a phantom pain blossom in his stomach. He knew that meant that Roki was hurt too.

"I'll tell you if, after, you tell me what happened to you."

Roki smiled at him.

"I will."

So Todo told him. And he held nothing back. He told him about the villains and their quirks. About antagonizing them and getting them pretty mad at him, which Roki both laughed at and scolded him for. About when they started torturing him and how he was begging Roki to find him quickly which, he reassured him, he did. He told him about the heroes crashing through the front of the building and how relieved he was to see Mr. Aizawa. But most importantly, he told Roki how he could feel his presence and how that helped him to hold on till the last minute.

"Then the heroes tied up the villains and untied me. They called an ambulance after that and I was starting to feel like things were going to be okay. But then I felt the phantom pain in my gut. I knew that meant you were hurt and needed help. I tried to tell the heroes but I was so delirious with pain, I passed out before I could say anything. I'm very glad to know you're alright, Roki."

"Likewise, Todo. Likewise."

"Well, that's pretty much it. Now, what about your part? You said you would tell me what happened to you."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Roki huffed.

So, like Todo, Roki told his side of the story. Todo was very interested in the part about the alley.

"I was waiting in the alley, when they started t-torturing you again." Roki took a breath to calm himself. Todo placed a hand on his arm to show his support. Roki nodded his gratitude.

"Because of how close to you I was, I wasn't being very aware of my surroundings. I remember making a kind of loud noise when all of the sudden, a big piece of wood came out of the wall, running r-right through me. It was so painful, Todo! Like, what I had already been experiencing was bad but it psychically happening to me? I don't know how you could take it."

Roki grimaced. "Sorry, I'm getting sidetracked. Okay, so I'm there practically hanging from a giant spike of wood, when the villain comes out. He was probably about to finish me off, when there were footsteps coming from both the front and back of the alley. The ones at the back were closer, so we both looked to see who it was. The villain must have recognized him, cause he was all like "What are you doing here?", when all of the sudden, flames were blasting toward him and knocked out against the side of the alley. And it wasn't me blasting him."

Todo looked confused. Roki smiled.

"It was him, Todo."

Todo still looked confused for a moment, when sudden clarity hit him.

"Touya?"

Roki smiled at him.

"Touya," he confirmed.

Todo was shocked. He would never have expected their brother to show up someplace that had three pros heroes so close by.

"You didn't tell Mr. Aizawa, did you?"

"No, of course not," Roki replied, "I don't want to be the one to explain to him why a known villain would show up out of nowhere to save one of his students. Though, it does bring up the fact that, eventually, we're going to have to tell someone who he is. If we really are trying to be heroes someday."

"Yes, we will. But I think that's something that complete us is going to have to deal with," Todo said, "How do you think he knew we were in trouble?"

"Oh, you know big brother Touya. He's always looking out for us. But anyway, after Touya knocked out the villain out, Mr. Aizawa came running around the side of the alley. He got me off the spike and said something about an ambulance before I passed out. I think that's it."

Todo was about to say something else, but before they could continue their conversation, the hospital door slammed open, revealing a ticked looking Bakugou. But, honestly, that's always what he looks like. Their other classmates could be seen behind him, clamoring to get into the room.

"Would you extras shut up?! Mr. Aizawa said to keep it down when going to see them." Bakugou yelled.

"Then why don't you?" Kaminari yelled back, equally as loud.

"You calling me loud, Dunce Face?"

"Yes!"

"Uh, guys?" Ururaka interrupted, "They are awake, you know."

Bakugou and Kaminari stopped yelling and looked at Todo and Roki.

"Oh, so they are." Kaminari said, trotting the rest of the way into the room. Todo seemed annoyed by the whole exchange and Roki looked like he was about to laugh at his friend's antics. Yes, he considered Bakugou to be one of his friends.

The rest of the class filed into the room. There were many rounds of 'how are you', 'are you alright', and 'do you feel okay'. To which they responded with, 'we're fine', 'yes, we're okay', and 'the pain's not too bad right now'.

"I am glad to see both of you recovering well," Iida said, " But you realize you're breaking hospital protocol by being in the same bed."

Roki and Todo blushed a bit at that.

"Well, yeah," Roki said, "But we, uh, kind of need to be close right now?" He didn't seem to be very sure of himself while saying that, not certain how to explain their needs.

"That understandable, right, Iida?" Midoriya said pointedly to the class rep.

"Ah, yes, of course it is."

They all talked for a while, but they were all soon herded out of the room by the nurses, claiming their patients needed rest. Which they did. At that point, Todo and Roki were both in their own beds.

Strangely enough, Bakugou was the last one to leave. As he was walking out, he paused and turned to the Todorokis.

"Hey, Icy-hot."

They both looked at him.

"Get better quick. I need someone who can actually put up a fight to train with."

Roki and Todo both looked surprised as Bakugou closed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The day after their classmate's visit, Todo and Roki were visited by their siblings, Fuyumi and Natsuo. Thankfully, Endeavor was nowhere to be seen, though, apparently, he left a message with one of the nurses. Todo and Roki had yet to hear it, nor did they care to.

This had been the first time Fuyumi and Natsuo had seen their little brother like that. They had been informed of the situation, but there had been no time to visit and security around him had been very strict. So there was a lot to talk about.

Sometime after they had left, Mr. Aizawa came to give them an update on their progress with Divisor.

"He thinks he knows how to reverse his quirk, though he's never done this before. We're taking every precaution we can to make sure you will be completely safe. We should be able to give it a try by Friday. Today's Monday, so after you're released and get back to the dorms, spend as much time as you can with your friends. Any questions?"

Todo and Roki shared a glance.

"When will we be released from the hospital?" Roki asked.

"Well, with all of the visits Recovery Girl has paid you two, you're both recovered enough that I'll be signing you out when I leave. But keep in mind, you both received incredible trauma that will continue to affect you. You'll probably tire easily, so try to take it slow."

"Yes, sir." Todo and Roki said together.

"That will never not be creepy," their teacher threw over his shoulder as he left the room. Neither one saw the relief displayed over Aizawa's face at seeing his students alive and well.

The Todorokis sat in silence for a few minutes, before Todo turned to Roki.

"Roki, I don't know if you realize this but when they put us back together, the 'whole' us might not accept us."

Roki looked confused.

"What do you mean? We're him."

"Yes, we are. But we're also pretty much our own people, too. We each have our own personalities, and even though all we really want to do is be complete again, Todoroki will still have to deal with having been two separate people at one time."

"Huh, I guess I never thought about it that way before. But, you know, we might not remember everything that happens. We might not have to deal with this at all." At the look Todo gave him, he knew he was being overly optimistic. "I know it's not likely, but hey, we can hope, can't we?"

Todo smiled a small smile at his other half.

"Yes, Roki, we can hope. I guess that's why we really belong as one person. I always think about the worst case and you are way too optimistic to get through life on your own."

Soon after they were finished talking, a nurse came to their room to give them their normal clothes and gave them directions to get to the hospital's lobby. They dressed quickly, careful to avoid jarring their injuries, and left the hospital as soon as possible. They were met outside by All Might and Present Mic.

"Hello, young Todo! Hello, young Roki! Mic and I are here to bring you back to UA."

"Cool! Oh, can we get ice cream on the way there?"

"I see you're still as chipper as ever, young Roki," All Might said with a laugh.

"I don't stay down for long, sir!" he agreed happily.

"No, he doesn't, " Todo deadpanned.

All Might chuckled as he opened the door to the car, letting Roki and Todo get in before moving to the front.

"Hello!" Present Mic yelled, "And how are my listeners doing?"

Roki smiled. "We're okay, Mr. Mic. Well, we will be, at least, when we can be one person again."

"Oh, yeah. Shouta was telling me that you were finally making progress with that."

Roki and Todo looked confused.

"Shouta?" Roki mouthed to All Might.

"Mr. Aizawa," he mouthed back.

"Ooohh. Got it," Roki whispered with a thumbs up. Then he paused.

"I never got a yes or no about the ice cream."

The drive back to the dorms, after picking up some ice cream, was quiet, but comfortable. When they pulled up, a swarm of students poured out from the front door. Roki and Todo were quickly surrounded by their friends. Who were all talking over each other so much that nothing was distinguishable. Thankfully, All Might came to their rescue.

"All right, everyone, give them some space. They only just got out of the hospital."

Like they were infected with the plague, Todoroki's classmates backed away from them quite a few steps.

"Jeez, it's not like we're sick or something," Roki exclaimed.

Midoriya chuckled awkwardly.

"Now that everyone isn't talking at once," he started, "How are you two? Are you feeling alright?"

"Our injuries still hurt a little bit, but Recovery Girl fixed us up pretty well," Todo responded, "Although, she and the nurses said that there will be scarring for both of us."

Several people winced before Yaoyorozu suggested that they all go inside to hang out. Present Mic brought the ice cream in, of which there was enough for everybody. Todo and Roki got a half gallon of their favorite all to themselves. Though there were still lingering negative feelings, the twins pushed them to the backs of their minds, determined to have fun with their friends while they still could.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Man, 13 chapters! Thanks to everyone who's come this far!

Chapter 13

The next three days went by quickly. Once everyone fully realized that Roki and Todo were going to be put back together, hopefully, they all insisted on spending extra time with them. Mr. Aizawa even gave them a little bit less homework to do so they could. Todo and Roki both thoroughly enjoyed their time with their friends, and, in certain sense, would miss them.

By the time Friday had rolled around, Roki and Todo had each spent quality time with all of their classmates, even Bakugou, with whom they destroyed some stuff with their quirks. Now it was time to head over to the Infirmary, where the correction would take place.

Several members of Class 1-A wore saddened expressions, but all were happy that they would be getting Todoroki back. Still, it felt like they were losing two good friends. Roki and Todo turned to address them.

"Hey, cheer up everybody," Roki said, "We're going to be right back. The right way."

Everyone smiled slightly.

"But seriously," Roki continued, "You guys have been so great! I don't think we could've gotten through this whole thing without all of your support. Thank you all so much, from the top of my heart."

"Don't you mean the bottom?" Sero asked.

"Nope!" Roki exclaimed, "The top of my heart is where all the special things are."

The girls looked like they were going to cry with how sweet Roki was being.

"I would also like to express my thanks," Todo interjected, "Even at our most vulnerable, you have all been great friends. We- I am lucky to have people like all of you in my life."

In sync, Todo and Roki bowed low.

"I think I speak for everyone," Iida states, "when I say, we are all honored to be your classmates, colleagues, and, most of all, your friends."

Iida then bowed low and almost immediately, the rest of the class followed.

"Alright then," Midoriya said after rising, "Let's go get you back to normal, Todoroki!"

A cheer sounded out after them as Todo, Roki, and Midoriya left the dorm. The trip to the Infirmary was silent until both Roki and Todo stopped suddenly, causing Midoriya to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Midoriya. We just felt the need to give you a more private goodbye. Roki is better at this sort of thing, so I'll let him do it. Just know it comes from the both of us," Todo explained.

A slightly watery "Oh, okay" was the response.

"Midoriya, you are our best friend. I say that for Todo and myself, but also for us as Todoroki. Complete me doesn't really know how to express himself clearly, as you know. So, I want to make sure you know that you are the greatest support that we could have ever asked for. Please accept our deepest thanks. There is no way we could repay you for all that you have done for us."

Roki finished with a bow, sounding the calmest he ever had. Todo joined him and together, expressed, as best they could, their appreciation for their friend. Midoriya, as calmly as he could, bowed as well.

"I can only hope to keep living up to your words, Roki. I want you guys to know too, that I'm all the more happy that I decided to butt in on your life," Midoriya said with a smile.

Roki and Todo smiled back and the three, soon to be two, friends continued on their way. As they came to the doors leading to their teachers and Divisor, Todo and Roki paused a few feet away. Midoriya looked at them, confused.

"Sorry, Midoriya," Roki apologized, "It's just..."

When he didn't continue, Todo spoke up for him.

"It's just that, in a sense, when we're made one person again, Roki and I will cease to exist. And though we do want to be whole again, it's still something we have to get past."

Midoriya nodded his understanding.

"Do you want me to go in and ask them to give you a little more time?"

Todo sighed.

"No, we need to do this as quickly as possible. The less time we have to think about it, the better."

Midoriya still looked skeptical.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"We are." Roki said, pushing open the door.

Mr. Aizawa, All Might, Recovery Girl, two guards, and Divisor were in the room. Principle Nezu had wanted to be there, but had other things to take care of. Todo and Roki walked into the room, Midoriya close behind.

"Todo. Roki. Are you ready?" Aizawa asked.

They both took deep breaths and, with a quick suspicious look at Divisor, nodded. The boys sat on the bed next to each other, Roki pointedly in between Divisor and Todo. Both glared harshly at Divisor when he stood in front of them, Aizawa and the two guards close behind. All Might and Recovery Girl chose to stand at the end of the bed with Midoriya.

"Just saying," Divisor began, " This isn't going to be fun."

Todo's glare intensified.

"It's not like it'll be worse then what you've already done."

Divisor just shrugged. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his hands, which soon started to glow. He opened his eyes and reached out to Todo and Roki. Before he could touch them, though,

"Remember what will happen if you hurt them." Aizawa warned.

Divisor rolled his eyes and placed one glowing hand on Todo's left shoulder and the other on Roki's right shoulder. There was a bright, almost blinding light that lasted for a full 30 seconds. Then, Divisor removed his hands from the glow and let it recede. When the light finally dissipated, not two, but one, whole Todoroki sat on the bed staring at everyone in confusion. Before he could say anything, he swayed on the bed and would have fallen off if All Might hadn't been right there.

As the guards took Divisor away, Recovery Girl and Aizawa ran over to Todoroki. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek to check him over. Midoriya, All Might and Aizawa anxiously awaited a report.

"He's back to normal."

The three heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Why did he pass out?" Aizawa asked.

"I think putting someone back together is harder than splitting them apart. Physically, he's fine, only exhausted. He'll need a lot of rest to fully recover. The fact that he wasn't completely back to 100% before, probably didn't help."

Aizawa nodded. He helped All Might lift Todoroki into the bed and, though he would deny it vehemently, tenderly pulled the blanket up and around him. He turned to his other student. Midoriya looked like he didn't know what to feel. To be honest, Aizawa didn't either.

"Midoriya," the boy looked to him, "You can stay here if you want. I'm going to tell your classmates that the procedure worked."

Midoriya nodded and moved over to the side of the bed, bringing a chair with him. He plopped himself down and it didn't look like he was going to leave until Todoroki woke up. All Might also sat down near the bed, probably to help support Midoriya and be there for Todoroki. Aizawa shook his head at his students, who just seemed to love stressing him out. He spared himself one last relieved glance at Todoroki before softly closing the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Ah, the angst! If you thought it was going to get better, you were wrong.

Chapter 14

With how much his heart was racing, Todoroki felt he should have woken with a start, popping straight up in the bed. As it was, he slowly shifted and pried his eyes open with some difficulty. His eyes were still adjusting to the lights when a green blur appeared in his line of sight.

"Todoroki! You're awake. It's so good to see you open your eyes again."

Though he appreciated his friends enthusiasm, Todoroki felt like Midoriya's words were rattling inside his brain.

"Maybe you should keep your voice a little quieter, young Midoriya." a voice to the side said.

When Todoroki turned his head, he saw All Might on the other side of his bed, studying him.

"How do you feel, young Todoroki?"

Still not really sure what was going on, he replied, "Tired. And confused. What happened?"

All Might appeared to be both relieved and concerned at the same time.

"Do you remember anything from the past two weeks?"

This confused him even more.

"The past two weeks? I don't-"

It all came crashing on him like a ton of bricks...

..."Oh, no," his eyes widened as he looked at All Might, "All Might, that didn't really happen. Did it?"

All Might sighed.

"I'm sorry, my boy. I wish I could tell you it didn't."

Todoroki looked shell-shocked. Midoriya came closer to him.

"Todoroki? Do you remember much of what happened?"

It quickly became apparent that he wasn't going to be talking anytime soon. All he did was nod. Midoriya seemed to realize that and simply sat down on the bed with him, placing a hand on his shoulder after a moment's hesitation. All Might left them to find Aizawa. It was very quiet for a while...

"How long?"

Midoriya looked down at his friend, who seemed to have gotten his walls back up. "You've been unconscious since Friday. It's Sunday now."

Todoroki nodded. Then he looked at Midoriya.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes, he has," Aizawa answered for him as he came through the door, All Might in tow. "How are you?"

Todoroki sighed.

"Like I told All Might, I'm tired."

Aizawa frowned slightly.

"I asked how you were, not how you feel."

Todoroki looked a little bit cornered. "I- I don't know. I can't make sense of anything in my head. It's all so confusing." Todoroki pulled his legs up and had his arms folded across his knees. Aizawa felt sympathy start to well up inside him.

"That's understandable. All Might said that you remember what happened," a nod, "Can you tell me?"

Todoroki looked terribly uncomfortable, but he knew that his teacher wouldn't be satisfied until he got an answer. So, he haltingly recounted all of the events that took place while he was split, looking like he was about to throw up the entire time.

"... After the light was gone, there was nothing but black. The next thing I knew, Midoriya was leaning over me and All Might was standing next to my bed. I think that was everything." Todoroki finished.

Aizawa nodded his head, appearing satisfied that his student didn't have any problems with his memory. Though, if he was being completely honest with himself, Aizawa was really studying Todoroki for signs of trauma and instability. Both of which he found a lot of.

"Well, there's certainly isn't anything wrong with your memory." Todoroki didn't seem to like that much. Aizawa steeled himself for what was coming. Because there wasn't going to be any getting around it.

"I hate to have to do this, Todoroki, but from what I have just observed, you are not fit to continue training to be a hero. You are hereby, temporarily, suspended from hero studies."

Shock settled over the room like a blanket. Midoriya looked like he was about to start yelling but All Might, though surprised, seemed to understand where Aizawa was coming from. Todoroki himself stared down at his lap, eyes widened slightly and breathing a bit quicker than normal.

Midoriya got the first syllable of his rant out before Todoroki's hand latched onto his arm.

"Midoriya, don't."

The green haired boy glanced at his friend in surprise.

"But, Todoroki. He can't just do that. You're going to be a hero!"

All Might looked like he was about to interject, but Aizawa shook his head, curious as to where this was going.

"He can. He has every right to decide that I am unfit for being here. And he's...

"... He's right. I'm unstable. I can feel it. Like I'm about to implode at any moment." He looked up at Midoriya. "I'm not _me_ anymore."

Todoroki looked like he was on the brink of tears. Midoriya reached out and wrapped his friend in a hug, as Todoroki silently let his tears fall. In a rare display of affection, Aizawa placed his hand on Todoroki's back, gently rubbing circles into the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Midoriya is right on one account," All Might spoke up, "With a lot of work, you will heal and one day, you too will be a hero." He smiled softly as his eyes met Todoroki's. "And you will be one of the very best."


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Shouto's classmates are the best! And Bakugou can be soft. You can try to pry that from my cold dead hands.

Chapter 15

Todoroki spent the next 48 hours in the Infirmary, recovering. Early Tuesday afternoon brought his release from the white walls. He barely spoke during that time, trying to make sense of all of the random memories in his head that were both his and someone else's at the same time.

When he got to the lobby, he saw Mr, Aizawa waiting for him. With a small frown on his face, Todoroki made his way over to his teach- to his FORMER teacher. Aizawa watched him as he came closer. They both looked at each other for several moments.

"Should I pack up my things from the dorm?" Todoroki asked.

"Yes, I suppose you should." Aizawa responded softly.

Todoroki looked down so Aizawa wouldn't see how disturbed he looked.

"I suppose that means I'll be moving back in with my father."

As they started walking out to the dorms, Aizawa decided to drop a huge bombshell.

"Actually, you'll be staying with me until further notice."

Todoroki was glad they were out of the building when Aizawa said that because he stopped suddenly and almost yelled, "WHAT?"

"You'll be staying with me," Aizawa repeated, "In my apartment," he added.

Todoroki was floored.

"With respect, Mr. Aizawa, why? Is that even allowed?"

Aizawa got a look on his face that Todoroki couldn't place. It was something akin to satisfaction.

"While you were recovering, I worked something out to have you placed in my protective custody."

When Todoroki looked like he was about to ask more questions, Aizawa cut him off.

"I'll explain the whole thing once you're settled in at my place. I promise."

Though he still wanted to get answers right there, Todoroki saw that he wasn't going to get anything more out of Aizawa. So he stayed quiet and followed his former teacher's lead to the dorms. When they got there, Todoroki went straight to his room to pack. If he passed someone on the way there, he didn't notice. He also didn't notice Mr. Aizawa pull out his phone and tap out a short message to his classmates.

Todoroki didn't have much. Sure, his furniture was nice and rather expensive, but in the way of personal items, his room was sparse. So all he ended up needing to pack was one large duffle-bag, most of which held his clothes. The only personal things that he had and packed were two photos, one of his siblings and their mother in the hospital room and the other of the whole class in casual clothes hanging out in the dorm, a small All Might keychain that he had bought for himself, an All Might figurine that Midoriya had given him, from his personal collection, and little snow globe that his brother Touya had given him before he left.

All packed up, Todoroki took one last look at his room before sighing and slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading down. He wasn't expecting every one of his friends to be there, waiting for him. He glanced over them at Aizawa, who just gave him a look that said "it's time to say goodbye". For some reason, that made Todoroki very sad.

He looked at his friends and, to everyone's surprise, enveloped those closest to him in a huge hug. Those closest being Midoriya and Bakugou. And to everyone's astonishment, Bakugou didn't try to blow him up and even hugged back. That emboldened everyone else to join in the hug, making a very large group hug. When everyone finally pulled away, Bakugou made to leave right there, but was stopped by Todoroki.

"Bakugou... I have to tell you before you leave. You probably don't feel the same way, but I do consider you a friend. And a good one, too."

The explosion boy glanced back at Todoroki and muttered a soft "whatever" before going to his room. Though it took a while, everyone got their own goodbyes after that. The line ended with Kirishima and Midoriya.

Midoriya simply says "Goodbye, Todoroki. Remember that we'll all miss you and that you can come to any of us if you need anything." Nothing much, but his words meant more to Todoroki than he could have realized.

Lastly, Todoroki says goodbye to Kirishima. His words touched Todoroki the most.

"Goodbye, bro. We're gonna miss you. And just so you know, Midoriya told us what All Might said about you still becoming a hero one day. I wanted to let you know... We'll be waiting for you."

Todoroki didn't know what to say as the rest of the class nodded in agreement. But then again, he never was much for words. So he did the best he could. He placed his hands on Kirishima's shoulders and bowed his head forward so that their foreheads touched.

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Dadzawa and Shouto getting the help he needs!

Chapter 16

The ride to Aizawa's apartment was quiet. After a goodbye like what he had just experienced, Todoroki didn't even feel like quizzing Aizawa on exactly why he was staying with him in the first place.

When they arrived, he grabbed his bag and followed Aizawa into a small but nice apartment. The hero led Todoroki to a small room, where he put his things down. Aizawa gave him a quick tour of his place before leaving Todoroki to himself in his room. He came back a couple of hours later to get him for dinner. After they had eaten, Aizawa led Todoroki into the living room.

"I told you that I would explain everything to you. Before we start, though, do you need anything? Because we might be here a while."

"I don't need anything right now, Mr. Aizawa. Please begin your explanation." Todoroki replied rather stiffly.

"Okay, then. You're probably wondering the most about why you're here, in my apartment. Well, after the villain put you back together, you were unconscious for a few days. In that time and the time after you woke up, All Might and I did some research about your home life."

Todoroki's eyes widened. "What?! Why would you do that?"

"We're not blind, Todoroki. All Might and I both saw what happened in the Infirmary when Endeavor came to check on you. No child in a normal situation would have reacted that way to seeing their father. You're red half looked like he was going to attack him. All Might and I agreed later that we would find out what was behind that. And, luckily for you, you have good friends."

Todoroki looked confused for a moment. Then it clicked.

"Midoriya."

"And Bakugou," Aizawa added. At the curious look he got, "Bakugou confirmed everything that Midoriya had told us. Apparently, he had been listening to your conversation. Don't be mad at either of them, though. They did the right thing in helping their friend."

"But getting back on topic, once they told us what they knew, we did some more digging and found plenty of evidence against Endeavor to wrestle custody of you out of his hands. I am your official guardian right now and you may choose either of your siblings or even a teacher, if they're willing, to transfer the custody to until you're of age."

Aizawa sighed. "Look, I know this is a lot to pile on you now of all times. But it needed to happen and we had to make the decision. At this moment, you don't need to worry about anything other than getting better, okay? You can stay here as long as you need or want."

Aizawa suspected that a response would be a long time coming, so he was surprised when only a few moments passed before Todoroki spoke.

"So, he's gone? I don't have to go back to him? Ever?"

He spoke with so much hope that Aizawa almost did a double take to see if it was still Todoroki.

"No. You never have to see him again, unless you want to."

The hope dimmed a little at his next statement.

"What if he comes for me?"

"If he does or if he tries anything, he'll be arrested. He has no right to see you ever again," Aizawa said with conviction.

Aizawa could tell that Todoroki was fighting back tears as they stared into each others eyes. Then, so quickly he almost didn't realize what happened, Todoroki was in Aizawa's arms, hugging him for dear life.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Todoroki mumbled thanks like that several more times. Even after he stopped, he didn't let go of Aizawa. They stayed like that for a while, until Aizawa realized, listening to his slow, steady, breathing, that Todoroki had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, he carefully picked the boy up and carried him to his new bedroom.

He placed the sleeping child, for that was what he was, on the bed and grabbed a blanket to cover him. Aizawa tucked Todoroki in and ruffled his hair affectionately. With a small smile, Aizawa turned off the light and closed the door behind him. If Aizawa had a wet spot where Todoroki had buried his face in his chest, he didn't mind. Fortunately for Todoroki, his teacher would be watching over him very closely. Todoroki's sleep was dreamless that night.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Shouto's unstable and doesn't know what to do with himself. Wahoo.

Chapter 17

When Todoroki woke the next morning, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. So he stayed in bed for a while, just staring at the ceiling and thinking. He was an early riser, though, so he found himself getting restless quickly. Turning his head to look at the clock, he saw that it was 7:30. Todoroki knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so he got up after a few minutes.

As he made his way down the hall heading to the kitchen, Todoroki caught a whiff of what smelled like bacon. To his surprise, upon entering the kitchen, Mr. Aizawa was at the stove, cooking breakfast. Todoroki was surprised to even find his teacher here, it was a Wednesday after all, so he just stood wordlessly in the doorway, until...

"Are you just going to keep standing there, or do you want breakfast?"

Todoroki started a bit at the sudden noise, though he wasn't surprised that his teacher had known he was there without turning around. He was starting to get hungry though, so he sat down at the small table. Aizawa finally turned around with two plates full of eggs, bacon, and toast. A basic breakfast.

"You drink coffee?" Aizawa asked. Todoroki nodded. "How do you take it?"

"Black." The first thing he had said that day.

Aizawa got him a cup and put it down next to his plate. Wordlessly, they began to eat their food, not really feeling up to talking yet. About halfway through, Todoroki complemented the simple but tasty meal.

"Do you think," Todoroki started before cutting himself off.

"What?" Aizawa pressed.

"Do you think you could teach me? How to cook?"

Aizawa smiled slightly. "Of course, I can teach you. What was wrong with asking that?"

"Well," Todoroki rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he picked up from Midoriya, no doubt, "You're so busy. I was kind of surprised that you were still here this morning. Don't you have classes?"

"Normally, yes, I would. But we are hardly in a normal situation. Mic, Snipe, and Midnight have agreed to cover my mornings for the time being. I'll still be teaching in the afternoons but for now, the last thing you need is to be by yourself all of the time."

Todoroki nodded. It did make sense.

"What are we going to be doing, then?"

"Well, that's up to you. We can do whatever you want to in the evenings when I get back, like teaching you to cook. You are still allowed on UA campus, by the way, so you can also visit your friends. As for the afternoons, I suggest you visit the schools therapist. You only have to go once a week, but you would get 'homework', so to speak, so you would also have that to do."

Todoroki bit at the inside of his mouth at the therapist part, but he knew it was necessary.

"What about going out? Am I allowed to do that?"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "Only, and I mean only, if you let me know when and where you go. You would have to do that in the afternoons. If you have a problem with that, sue me."

Todoroki chuckled lightly, to his own surprise, and shook his head. "I understand perfectly, Mr. Aizawa. You don't have to worry about that. What about in the morning?"

"The mornings will consist of you studying everything you can of hero studies that don't include physical training. I also expect you to keep up your physical fitness."

"I thought I was suspended from hero studies." Todoroki said, confused.

"You're suspended from official hero academics. That doesn't mean I can't tutor you in the mornings. Don't forget what All Might said, Todoroki. You will be a hero. It's best for you to fall behind as little as possible. And besides, you will need the structure that it will bring. Sound good?"

Todoroki nodded, eyes wide.

"Alright, then. Let's clean up after breakfast, then we'll head over to the therapist to set you up."

Again, Todoroki only nodded his agreement. Aizawa felt like commenting on his short or nonexistent answers but stopped himself. It was understandable if the kid didn't want to talk much after having his world completely turned around. They cleaned up the kitchen in a comfortable silence. Meanwhile, Todoroki's thoughts were racing.

~I'm going to be continuing hero studies! I can't believe that this is happening!~ He stopped himself. ~Why am I so excited all of the sudden? And I laughed earlier, like it was nothing. My emotions feel like they're all over the place. Roki's doing, no doubt.~ He thought bitterly. ~Great! Now I'm acting like they were completely different people. Uuuhhggg! I guess this is why Mr. Aizawa wanted me to go to therapy.~

"Something wrong, Todoroki?"

Todoroki jumped slightly as his thoughts were interrupted. He glanced at Mr. Aizawa before looking away quickly.

"No, sir."

Aizawa frowned. "I don't like my students lying to me, Todoroki. I'll let it go this time. But don't make a habit out of it."

Todoroki grimaced slightly and nodded, sufficiently chastised. Aizawa sighed. He felt like he was going to be doing that a lot in the times coming.

"I'm not upset with you, Todoroki. I know it will take time, but I want you to be able to feel like you can come to me. I'm here to help you, okay?"

Todoroki looked at him again. Aizawa held his gaze steadily until finally, Todoroki nodded firmly. Satisfied, Aizawa turned back to finish up the dishes. They were done soon after and headed off to the therapist's office. At that point, everyone had heard what had happened, so if Aizawa hovered a little bit closer than normal and sent small glares to anyone looking too long, neither felt like pointing it out.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm such a sucker for brother love.

Chapter 18

In the weeks that followed, Todoroki did his best to adjust to his new life. No longer having to worry about his father was something to get used to, but living in the dorms had helped with that. What he constantly had trouble with was having to think of himself as one person. The experience of being two people at once made thinking straight difficult. He was constantly of two opinions about things.

He couldn't decide if he liked his soba hot or cold. He was hesitant to go out into the sun, thinking he would overheat. He would forget about one part of his quirk and end up losing control of it. This happened with both his ice and flames. That wasn't even covering the emotional half of things. But not everything was bad. Aizawa, as Todoroki was allowed to call him now, was there for him through the whole thing.

Through every nightmare, from both his childhood and the kidnapping, Aizawa held him and calmed him down. He erased his quirk when he lost control of it during their training sessions and instructed Todoroki how to bring it back within his own grasp. Through every emotional outburst that was totally unlike him, Aizawa was there to bring him back down to earth. Not to mention, Todoroki's former classmates were always willing to talk and hang out. Midoriya and Kirishima were the easiest to talk to, possibly because they were there when it happened.

Still, even when he felt he was getting better, things would happen that would set him back. He didn't always feel like he could talk to Aizawa or Midoriya, which was partially where the therapist came in handy. Talking to someone who could be completely objectionable about the situation but still be caring really helped.

Sometimes though, he didn't want to talk to any of those people. Which was why one day, he made a plan. One morning, he asked Aizawa if he could go to a park, one of the ones that had many secluded areas to hide and speak without fear of being overheard. When he got the okay, with instructions not to stay there later than 5:00 and to text if he needed anything, he headed out the door at 2:30 sharp. There was someone he needed to thank and, most of all, talk his heart out to.

As Todoroki waited at the planned site, he wondered if he would come at all. It was slightly dangerous for him to just go walking about. But soon enough, Todoroki spotted a head of pure black hair and dark purple scars hidden underneath an oversized hoodie. When he finally got to Shouto's semi-hidden spot, Dabi had no time to even say hi before his arms were full of little brother.

"Jeez, Shou. You miss me, much?"

Shouto didn't say anything, he just clung to his brother. Dabi let him for awhile before extricating himself from Shouto.

"Hey, I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?"

Shouto huffed out a slight laugh. "Not really. I'm better than I have been. I just... I've missed you. And I wanted to talk."

Dabi looked a little bit concerned but nodded and sat them both down on a bench. "Okay then, let's talk."

Shouto nodded. "First of all, I wanted to thank you for saving me in the alley. Or, well I guess I should say, for saving Roki in the alley."

"From what I understand, Roki was you, wasn't he?" Dabi asked.

"That's the problem, Touya. I don't know anymore. I know that Roki and Todo were me and that they knew it too. But it still feels like they were completely different people. I have their memories, so I know that all they wanted was to be whole again. But they also knew that when they were complete , I wouldn't accept them. It's all so complicated."

Shouto put his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to do, Touya?"

Touya, because that was who he was at least for now, put an arm around his brother. "I don't really have an answer for you, Shouto. I didn't go through it." He sighed. "I guess the best thing to do is to accept that you're different now. There's no denying that those events changed you. What you went through was no small thing. But, I don't know, maybe it did some good in the end."

Shouto looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

~Well, at least he's willing to listen~ Touya thought.

"You're closer to your classmates now, aren't you? And that teacher of yours, Aizawa, took you in. Sounds like a definite improvement to me."

Shouto thought about that for a moment. "I guess that's true. By the way, when did you find out about my 'situation'?"

"When you went to visit mom. I was watching you, both of you. Needless to say, I was confused but I found out what had happened after talking to NoSpace. They had contacted me to see if I wanted in on their job. I refused of course. When I caught wind that they had captured half of you, I headed over as soon as I could. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"It's not your fault." Shouto was quiet for a moment.

"Did you know that Aizawa got custody away from Endeavor?"

Touya looked down at Shouto in surprise. "No, I didn't. That's awesome!"

Shouto smiled slightly. "Yeah, it is. It's a lot to get used to, though. But living with Dad has been pretty great." The minute it was out of his mouth, he clamped a hand over it.

"...Did you just call Aizawa 'Dad'?" Shouto putting his head in his hands again was answer enough for Touya.

"Ha! You did! Wow, Shouto! It would almost be worth turning myself into him just to tell him you said that." His little brother just groaned.

After one last chuckle, "But seriously, it sounds to me like you're dealing with everything better than you think you are."

"Really?" Touya nodded and pulled his brother into a hug.

"You're going to be just fine, Shou. I'm sorry, I've got to go. But remember, you can call me whenever you need. I'll be there."

Shouto pulled away to look Touya in the eye. "I know. Thanks, Touya. I needed this."

Touya reached up and ruffled Shouto's hair with a smirk, earning a swat from Shouto. "See ya later, squirt."

"Bye, Touya."

Later, Shouto was greeted by Aizawa when he walked in the door at 4:49 with 11 minutes to spare. When Aizawa didn't ask about his day immediately, Shouto went to his room to put his things down. It wasn't until he came back to the living room that Aizawa spoke up.

"So? Did you enjoy your day out?"

Shouto thought about if what he had done could qualify as having a good time. Finally, he decided that it could because of the result.

"Yeah, I think so. How about you?"

"Fine. Your friends are as tiring as ever. You should go visit them soon. They kept asking when you were going to see them again."

"I will. Maybe..." he hesitated until he remembered that it was okay to ask for things from Aizawa, "Maybe I could stay the night? If that's okay with you."

Aizawa pursed his lips. "That's fine by me. Make sure to text one of them first to see when they can, though."

Shouto smiled. An actual smile, too. "I will. Thank you, Da- Aizawa." He said, catching himself just in time. Shouto hoped that Aizawa hadn't caught his little slip up. When no questions or scathing looks came, he sighed in relief to himself. No need to make things really awkward between them both.

"Alright then, if you would go start dinner, I'll be there in a minute after I finish up here," Aizawa said, gesturing to the papers in front of him. Shouto nodded and headed to the kitchen. If he had thought to look back, he would have found out that his slip up wasn't missed, if the smile that Aizawa had on his face was any indication.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Got some good Shouto/Izuku feels going in this one.

Chapter 19

Todoroki packed up his overnight bag. He had texted Iida and planned a day to come over to the dorms. He was informed that they would be doing a movie night with everyone, popcorn included. He would even be staying in his old room. He slung the bag over his shoulder and headed to the door. Aizawa was there to see him off.

"Have fun, I guess. Call me if you need anything. And be careful. I don't care if you are surrounded by people."

Todoroki huffed a slight laugh at his caretaker's over-protectiveness.

"I'll be careful, don't worry. And before you say it, yes, I will make sure that there aren't any triggers around where I'll be. You shouldn't hear from me at all."

That was enough to please Aizawa. "Good. Now go on before your friends think you changed your mind."

Todoroki nodded. He was almost out the door when Aizawa stopped him.

"By the way, it's okay if you want to call me 'dad'. I wouldn't mind." He smiled slightly.

Todoroki's eyes widened as he realized Aizawa had caught his slip up last night. They softened when what Aizawa said fully sank in.

"Thank you," he mumbled something more that Aizawa didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"I said you can call me Shouto," he said quickly before bolting out the door, Aizawa smiling after him.

Fortunately for everyone involved, there was already a movie picked as Class 1-A piled into the living area. Todoroki didn't really care which movie was picked and would have been willing to hear multiple suggestions. When he started to say just that, Jirou, Momo, and Midoriya all tried to slap their hands over his mouth at the same time. He wondered if he would find a bruise in the morning.

After they apologized, Momo explained it to him.

"If we let everyone pick a movie that they want, there's bound to be a fight over which one. It being pre-picked keeps that from happening for the most part."

Todoroki nodded his understanding and went to sit down. All of the couches were already full, so Kirishima waved Todoroki over to the spot next to him on the floor. The setup ended up being Bakugou on one end of the couch, Kaminari in the middle, Tokoyami on the other end, with Kirishima on Todoroki's left and Midoriya on his right on the floor. The rest of the class was scattered around the room. So, they all settled down to watch a great old classic 'Avengers Infinity War'.

(3 hours later)

"Wow," Todoroki said, "How was that both great and terrible at the same time?"

Kaminari chuckled, "I know, right? So sad at the end but such a good movie."

Todoroki nodded his agreement and looked around the room. Most of Class 1-A was passed out where they were sitting, the only ones awake being the Bakusqaud, Midoriya, Tokoyami, and Todoroki himself. Considering that it was 2:30 in the morning, it wasn't that surprising.

"Midoriya. Should we wake the others or let them sleep here?"

Deku looked at his classmates. "I don't know. They look pretty comfortable."

"Are you serious, Deku?" Bakugou complained, "They're all going to be cramped and sore in the morning and aren't going to give any sort of competition." He stood up and let off a big explosion. "GET UP, YOU EXTRAS!"

Everyone's heads popped up and many yelled at Bakugou. To which he responded with more yelling.

"Nobody cares, morons! Go sleep in your own beds. If you couldn't stay awake for the movie you shouldn't have watched it in the first place! GO TO BED!"

Todoroki listened to this exchange from his place on the floor. At the end of Bakugou's rant, he found himself laughing quietly to himself. The boys still on the couch and floor next to him looked at him, then each other with growing smiles on their faces. It was really good to hear Todoroki laugh.

"Something funny, Todoroki?" Tokoyami asked quietly.

"Oh," Todoroki caught himself, "It's just... Bakugou always talks about how he doesn't care, but then he starts yelling at everybody to take better care of themselves. It's rather amusing." He responded, equally quiet even though everyone else had filtered out of the room.

"It is," Kirishima agreed, "We'd better make tracks before Bakugou yells at us too."

They all said goodnight and went to their rooms. On the way there, Midoriya stopped Todoroki.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know, it's good to have you back, even just for one night. This was really fun. We should try to do this kind of thing more often."

Todoroki agreed. "We should. I had fun... I think. I'm still a little unsure about what fun is. But I look forward to knowing for sure."

"I'm sure you will one day, Todoroki. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Midoriya."

The next morning, Todoroki and Midoriya cooked breakfast for themselves, long before anyone else woke up. They ate in relative silence until Todoroki spoke up. Something had been weighing on him since he went to bed.

"Do you miss them?"

The question seemed to come from nowhere. Midoriya looked up from his almost finished breakfast.

"Todo and Roki?" a nod. Midoriya frowned lightly. "Kind of. In a way. I mean, it's not like they're dead. They're you. Why?"

"I was just curious. It's nothing." Todoroki still looked concerned about something.

"Todoroki, you know you can talk to me, don't you?"

He didn't say anything, just got up, placed his plate in the sink, and headed for the common room. Midoriya was quickly on his heels. Todoroki sat on one of the couches and pulled his legs up onto the couch so that he could wrap his arms around them. It was possibly the most vulnerable looking Midoriya had ever seen him. They sat in silence for several minutes. Suddenly, Todoroki started talking. And it didn't look like he was going to stop.

"You remember outside, right before we all went in to explain what was going on to the others? My concern was that you all wouldn't like me split like that. But I think what really concerned me was that you might prefer me that way. Split and incomplete. To be honest, I think I was more likable that way, anyway. Roki was so nice, like, he was one of those people that you could talk to forever. Someone you could lean on for support. Todo was like a constant presence that you could always turn to for advice and strength. He always kept his cool, always dependable in any situation."

"I'm not like either of them. I'm hard to talk to, I wouldn't know how to function in a social setting to save my life, no one would be able to come to me for any sort of emotional support, I'd probably just make it worse. I can't give useful advice at the proper time, and..."

"...and most of the time, I feel weak. Like I can't do anything right. Despite everything I do, I'm always being pulled back down, falling every time. Like, whenever I'm around, someone always seems to get hurt somehow. Right now, I can't help but feel like, maybe... maybe I was less damaged when I was torn in half."

Todoroki sighed. The things he wanted to say that had been caught in his throat, finally came pouring out. His head lowered as far as it could go, touching his knees, so he couldn't see the tears welling in his friend's eyes.

Izuku scooted over to his friend, no, more like, his brother, and pried his arms away from his legs. Just enough that he could maneuver his way into Todoroki's personal space. Izuku could see the tears on his normally stoic friends face. He wrapped his arms tightly around Todoroki, who turned his face into Izuku's shoulder, letting his tears fall freely.

"I'm so sorry, Todoro-" he stopped himself, "I'm so sorry, Shouto. I don't know how to help you with this. I don't know how to make you stop feeling these things. All I know is that I NEVER replaced you. Yes, Roki was super likable and Todo was one of the most reliable people I've ever met. But you have to understand, they were YOU. Which means you're just as likable and reliable and nice and everything that they were. Please trust me when I say, no one could replace the whole and complete Shouto Todoroki. Not for me."

Izuku was crying by the time he was finished. The two boys held on to each other for dear life, one desperately seeking comfort and the other just as desperately seeking to give it.

After what felt like an eternity of silence...

"I do trust you,"

"...Izuku."


	21. Epilogue

A/N: Well, this is it. It's been fun! Shouto finally gets to rest!

Epilogue

(4 months later)

Todoroki stepped into 1-A's classroom for the first time in six months. It was a surreal feeling, walking in like he hadn't been gone for so long. He still had a long ways to go until he was completely recovered from everything, if he ever will be, but he had been cleared to return to Hero Studies with everyone else. His friends cheered and yelled their excitement as he entered. Todoroki had a smile on his face as he walked to his desk, still there after what felt like an eternity.

"Alright, let's settle down," Aizawa droned, "Todoroki." The teen looked up at who was once again his teacher. "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you, Mr. Aizawa"

Aizawa started the lesson, glad to have 20 students again.

Throughout the day, Todoroki was greeted, hugged and had his hand shaken so many times he felt it might fall off. He had no idea how many people had, apparently, missed his presence. When he asked Midoriya about it, the response he got confused but pleased him greatly.

"It's like I told you all that time ago, Shouto. Everything that Roki and Todo were was in you. So just like we all missed them, everyone missed you while you were away. Just relax and enjoy the moment, Shouto. Trust me. You don't get this every day."

He nodded and enjoyed the rest of the day. He and Aizawa returned to the apartment that night, Shouto feeling pretty good about everything. Seemingly out of nowhere, Shouto turned to Aizawa and hugged him fiercely.

"What's this about?" Aizawa asked, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"This will be my last night here. I'll be returning to the dorms now that I'm back in the class. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You've done so much more than you were required too. I can't ever thank you enough."

Aizawa smiled a bit. "It's been my pleasure. And really, I'd like to thank you as well." Shouto looked up at his father-figure. "I've gained more than I could have ever asked for, with you letting me be the one to take care of you and be your legal guardian. You know who to come to if you need anything. My door is always open."

Shouto finally released Aizawa and, looking him straight in the eye...

"Thanks, Dad."

That night, lying in his bed, Shouto knew, no matter how long it took, he would be okay. He had more help and support than he could have asked for in his friends, siblings, and mentor. Shouto smiled. He would sleep peacefully that night.


End file.
